Toma Mi Mano
by Genesis.Malfoy
Summary: Once y Mike llevan casados mas de tres años y su vida esta llena de felicidad y de sueños pero de un segundo al otro, Ce ve todos sus sueños y esperanzas destrozados cuando cae de rodillas al suelo frente a la respuesta de los doctores del hospital: Es hora que se despida de Mike. (N/A Mileven x Angst, por favor denle una oportunidad, seran 6 cap. aprox. R&R!)
1. Chapter 1

_Stranger Things pertenece a The Duffer Brothers y Netflix. __No gano dinero con esto._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

.

.

**TOMA MI MANO**

**xx**

Diciembre 19, 1997.

Es increíble como podía hacerla sonreír aun antes de estar despierta por completo.

Once sentía los labios de Mike repartir pequeños y suaves besitos por su nuca, el hueco de su cuello y su hombro mientras sus brazos se cerraban mas fuerte alrededor de su cuerpo, y ella comenzaba a responder, acariciando con sus piernas las de Mike entrelazadas y acariciando también sus brazos mientras sentía su sonrisa contra su piel, dándose cuenta que ella estaba ya despierta.

\- Buenos días, preciosa. – susurro Mike con la voz ronca remanente del sueño y quizás por algo mas.

Ce sintió la desnudez de sus cuerpos bajo los cobertores, sonriendo ahora y mordiendo sus labios ante los besos que estaba dándole a su cuello que se ponían cada vez mas intensos y por el deseo que comenzaba a escalar, recordando también la noche anterior cuando se amaron tres veces; una en la ducha y dos veces mas en la cama.

\- Buen día, mi amor. – susurro la joven y giro su rostro, envolviendo su brazo en el cuello de su esposo para atraerlo a sus labios y gimió cuando conectaron sus lenguas casi de inmediato, reacomodándose en la cama.

Podía sentir el deseo de su esposo presionar contra su estomago mientras se decidían quien iba arriba pero Mike dejo en claro que quería ser él quien se encargue de su placer, comenzando a bajar a los besos mientras Ce permanecía acostada en la cama y él comenzaba a dejar un camino de mimos hacia el sur.

Once rió. – Cariño, ¿como es que tienes tanta energía?

El joven miro con una sonrisa mientras jugaba mordiendo suavemente su estomago plano y depositando besitos en su ombligo.

\- ¿Como no tener ganas si eres tu quien se caso conmigo? – dijo coquetamente.

La joven retozo, sabiendo que le esperaban largos minutos de increíble placer.

\- Dios santo, no sabes cuanto te amo. – jadeo Ce en cuanto uno de los dedos de su esposo comenzaba un recorrido no apto para menores de edad. El fuego quemaba por dentro.

\- Pues relájate, mi amor porque voy a enseñarte de nuevo cuando te amo yo. – susurro Mike y, por un rato, no dijo nada mas.

**x**

Si Once pensaba que se había despertado con una sonrisa en el rostro, entonces la que llevaba en ese momento mientras se estaba duchando le llegaba a cada una de sus orejas.

Luego de dos increíbles despertares esa misma mañana donde Mike le hizo ver las estrellas de nuevo, decidieron levantarse porque si seguían en la cama no solo romperían su propio record sino que, además, no llegarían a su vuelo; razón principal por la cual su esposo no estaba haciéndole compañía en la ducha porque sabían que volverían a ponerse juguetones. Así que mientras Mike se encargaba del desayuno y de empacar algunos waffles para el viaje, Once estaba terminando de ducharse, recorriendo las caricias y los besos que él repartió por todo su cuerpo.

Cuando salio de la ducha y mientras se vestía, Ce empaco unas últimas cosas en la maleta de mano y reviso que tengan todo listo para tomar su avión, dentro de dos horas. Eran las 8:30 am y aun estaban dentro del horario, y si bien a ella no le gustaba tanto levantarse temprano si no debía ir al trabajo – mucho menos en sus vacaciones – sabia que Mike quería llegar con tiempo para poder ir al banco con su padre una vez llegaran a Hawkins para hacer la transferencia lo antes posible.

El abuelo de Mike que vivía allí a pocas cuadras de ellos en Massachusetts, aquel que Mike adoraba ya que había impulsado y alimentado el interés por la ciencia de su único nieto varón, había fallecido un poco antes de haberlo visto lograr su maestría el pasado mes de mayo, y solo un mes atrás su abuela había también partido con su esposo lo cual había sido un golpe durísimo para el joven. Ce los conoció por primera vez en una de las visitas por el día de Acción de Gracias cuando él aun estaba en la universidad y ella viajaba ese fin de semana largo para estar con él, ya que solo podían verse en las vacaciones de verano y de Navidad, y fue en una de esas visitas que Ce conoció a los padres de Karen. Ambos tan acogedores, tan listos, tan encantadores y orgullosos de su nieto por asistir a la misma universidad que el hombre había ido. Lo habían apoyado en todo, incluso hasta le compraron el auto con el que Mike viajo 15 horas el primer receso de Navidad para sorprenderla el día de su quinto aniversario junto a su amigo y compañero de cuarto – y actual pareja de Will – Florian, quienes también vivían a muy pocas calles del departamento actual y aun mas cerca de la casa a la que se mudarían una vez volviesen de festejar las fiestas con sus familias en Hawkins, Indiana.

Los abuelos de Mike habían dejado en su testamento que querían dividir sus bienes y el dinero que tenían entre sus tres nietos y su única hija, Karen, pero aparte de eso su abogado había pedido hablar con Mike a solas y le dijo que sus abuelos además de dejarle una parte, también le dejaron otros bonos que tenían y la casa en la que vivían, para que pronto su nieto querido comience a formar su propia familia con Janey, como ellos llamaban a Once.

Había sido un gesto hermoso, en especial teniendo en cuenta ahora lo mucho que a ellos les habría gustado consentir a un bisnieto de parte de Mike; no era que no quisieran a la hija de Nancy, Jill, pero era sabido y aceptado que el muchacho siempre había sido su pequeño favorito. Once y Mike fueron a visitar la casa de sus abuelos una vez supieron que había quedado para ellos y, por mucho que les gustara y por grande y espaciosa que fuera, él joven sentía una enorme presión en el pecho al estar ahí y lo mucho que le dolía extrañar tanto a sus abuelos así que cuando Once le dijo que lo comprendía y que quizás podrían vender la casa para comprar otra y poner la diferencia en una cuenta de ahorro, esa pareció ser la mejor solución. Ya habían visto la casa nueva, ya la habían señado y faltaba enviar el pago final de los papeles de sucesión, lo cual Mike haría junto a Ted que sabia muy bien del tema en cuando llegaran a la casa de sus padres.

Ce sonrió, esperaba que Albert y Theresa pronto puedan ver desde el cielo a su nieto adorado trayendo a la casa que consiguieron gracias a ellos, el bisnieto al que tanto habrían consentido. Esperaba que así fuera, esperaba que todos esos hermosos y apasionados encuentros que venían teniendo pronto traiga el bebe que tanto estaban buscando y que de momento aun no había rastros.

Pero ahora, Once frunció el ceño y dejo el cepillo de cabello sobre el mueble mientras escuchó a Mike, ¿discutiendo? Él difícilmente peleaba con alguien y mucho menos cuando estaban por salir a sus vacaciones de Navidad que era su época favorita del año y menos aun a esa hora de la mañana, así que ella se calzo sus pantalones favoritos y el sweater que había apartado y, en calcetines, salio por el pasillo del apartamento a la sala para encontrarse a Mike discutiendo con un enorme sujeto sobre…

\- ¿Por que hay un sillón NARANJA en mi sala? – preguntó Once automáticamente posando sus ojos en el mueble de un brillante y escandaloso color naranja envuelto en plástico transparente.

Mike se volteo a verla. – Amor, lo siento. Eso estoy intentando saber.

\- ¿Ella es la señora Wheezer? – pregunto el hombre de casi la misma altura que Hopper y un poco mas robusto, apuntando a la joven con una libreta. Detrás de él otro hombre de gran tamaño aunque este no hablaba con su esposo.

\- Wheeler. – corrigieron ambos Mike y Ce con poco y nada de amabilidad.

\- Bien, necesito que me firme aquí, señor o señora Wheeker.

Ambos jóvenes de nuevo fruncieron el ceño y Mike negó, empujando la libreta con caballerosidad pero sin ningún tipo de simpatía y Ce hablo, sin entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- ¿Que esta pasando aquí y por que hay un sillón naranja en mi sala? Nosotros no pedimos un sillón de ese color.

Mike adhirió su voz. – Eso es lo que estado explicándole, mi amor, estaba terminando el desayuno y este caballero toca el timbre y automáticamente abro para ver quien es, entran con el sillón a la casa. – le explico el joven a Ce pero el empleado de Sweet Environments lo interrumpió.

\- Pero aquí tenemos hecho un pedido de un sofá pagado hace una semana para los señores Whimper y esta marcado el pedido en color naranja. – dijo el sujeto, apuntando a una hoja con los datos que acababa de decir. – Y con esta dirección y este apartamento.

Mike tomo la panilla que el hombre con tanta insistencia le hacia ver y Ce también se puso a leer los datos. No solo su nombre estaba ilegiblemente escrito sino que, además, habían confundido todos los datos. Efectivamente Mike y Once habían ido a la tienda de muebles la semana anterior a ver un sofá para la nueva casa y habían llenado los datos con la dirección de la misma y el día de la entrega que debía tener lugar recién dentro de tres semanas, cuando ellos volviesen de visitar a sus padres. En los colores disponibles para el sillón, estaban color uva de cuero falso y color naranja en tela y Ce había marcado con una X la opción uva. Luego de eso los datos de ambos, dirección actual y la tarjeta de crédito pero el pedido era claro.

\- Pero aquí mismo mi esposa marco que el sillón que queríamos era de otro color y otro material, ¿lo ve? – apunto Mike dándole la hoja al sujeto. – Y aquí esta la dirección y la fecha de entrega, que no es ni aquí ni hoy.

El hombre tomo la hoja de nuevo. – Si, creo que eso fue un error. – concordó con respecto al destino al que debían haber llevado el sillón. – Pero la señora apunto con una X y nosotros lo leemos como que la opción en blanco es la elegida, ¿no le explicaron eso en la tienda?

Ambos quedaron en silencio, sin poder creer la estupidez con la que se manejaban en ese lugar.

\- Bueno, puede ir a quejarse hoy, señores Miller pero solo tienen hasta el lunes para cambiar el mueble, sino no le harán la devolución ni el cambio.

Mike jadeo. – ¡No podemos ir hoy, estamos por irnos de vacaciones en menos de dos horas! ¡Usted debe llevarse este sillón, fueron ustedes quienes lo entregaron en el lugar y el día equivocados!

Once y Mike no podían creer lo que veían cuando el sujeto comenzó a reír tan fuerte que hasta el ayudante en la puerta le acompaño.

\- No amigo, este es su problema ahora. Vaya a quejarse en la tienda, a mi me pagan por llevarlo y lo hice. Buenos días. – dijo finalmente y simplemente salio del apartamento entre risas socarronas y burlonas, con la planilla sin firmar y dejando a ambos jóvenes completamente absortos.

Se miraron con los ojos ampliamente abiertos y la mandíbula colgando.

\- ¿Puedes creerlo? – pregunto Mike apuntando a la puerta con una mano y tomando el recibo del mueble pegado en el plástico.

Once negó. – ¡Maldita sea, un sillón naranja, _naranja_! Yo odio este color Mike. – se quejo Ce mirando el mueble frente a ella con la nariz arrugada.

El joven estaba tomando el teléfono de pared con el recibo en la mano mientras marcaba el número con hastío.

\- Lo se, preciosa. Ya mismo llamare a este lugar y pediré hablar con el gerente por semejante atropello. Además se ríen de nosotros, ¿puedes creerlo?

Ce se detuvo junto a Mike, poniendo la mano en el teléfono y colgando antes que alguien atendiera y su otra mano en el rostro del joven que era su todo. Él no odiaba el color naranja, le daba igual, pero que se enoje así por lo que sabia que ella le molestaba causaba que quiera sonreír.

Tan tierno, tan dulce.

\- Cariño, no te molestes. Tenemos cosas que hacer hoy; aun debemos desayunar, aun debes ir a ducharte y cambiarte y tenemos que tomar un avión. Te tendrán en el teléfono demasiado tiempo para no darte ninguna solución y solo conseguirás un dolor de cabeza. – le explico Once y, la verdad, tenia razón. – Cuando volvamos iremos a la tienda y allí en casa hablaremos con Lucas si hay alguna norma a nuestro favor que de seguro la hay; sino simplemente lo enviamos a tapizar de otro color.

Mike pensó en lo que la joven le dijo y termino asintiendo. Al fin y al cabo solo era un sillón y si ella podía soportar el color hasta retapizarlo, estaba bien. De todas formas el trato y la repetitiva e intencional forma en la que pronunciaban mal su nombre, en que se rieron de ellos y como el sujeto miro a Ce (con lujuria, aunque ella no lo haya notado), hacían que quiera arrancarles la cabeza pero aun así, ella tenia razón. Además Lucas seguramente sabría que recomendarles ya que no por nada es un abogado muy solicitado.

Suspiro. – Tienes razón, amor. No dejare que esto amargue nuestras vacaciones. – dijo el joven y sonrió, inclinándose a darle un dulce beso en los labios y sonriendo mas ampliamente sobre los labios de su esposa. Ella siempre devolviéndole la tranquilidad y mostrándole su centro, su bienestar. – Ya están los waffles en el recipiente en mi bolso de mano y el desayuno listo. Me daré un baño rápido.

Once sonrió también, feliz de haberlo tranquilizado y devolviendo a su mañana perfecta la sonrisa en el rostro de ambos.

\- Bien, pero te duchas luego. Primero desayunamos juntos. – ordeno Once con una sonrisa y llevo a su esposo a la banca junto al desayunador donde estaban sus platos, sus tazas, sus waffles, huevos y jarabe. Ce tomo la jarra de café. – ¿Quiere café, señor Whimper?

Mike rió ante la broma de Once y sintió el peso de aquel amargo momento volverse mucho mas ligero gracias a la dulzura de la hermosa mujer con quien se caso. Levanto su taza, siguiéndole el juego.

\- Gracias, señora Wheezer.

Y ambos rieron de nuevo, desayunando tranquilos hasta que siguieron con su rutina y Mike fue darse un baño y luego partir al aeropuerto para volver a visitar a sus familias.

**xx**

\- ¡Hey aquí!

Por las 11 am Mike y Once acababan de recoger sus maletas luego de bajar del avión y el joven iba llevándolas en un carrito cuando miraron a Hopper levantar un brazo desde unos cuantos metros con su uniforme de policía y una enorme sonrisa. Hacia poco le salieron un par de canas en las patillas y en su bigote pero aun así parecía igual de intimidatorio que antes y aun le tomaba a Mike acostumbrarse que ahora él ya no pudiera decirle nada si iba abrazado de Ce porque ya era su esposa.

\- ¡Papá! – dijo la joven en un grito y salio corriendo los pocos metros que lo separaban, su coleta de caballo ondeando en el aire mientras saltaba al abrazo de su padre y él con su gran tamaño en contraste al pequeño y delicado de su hija, la abrazaba fuerte levantándola en el aire.

Hopper tenía una gran sonrisa. – ¡Hola pequeña! ¡Este viejo tonto como a extrañado a su niña, maldición!

Once rió en el abrazo de Hopper y en el aire, aun teniendo 25 años de edad la seguía tratando como una niña y en el fondo siempre lo seria.

\- Hola Jefe. – saludo Mike también con una sonrisa cuando Hopper bajo a su esposa y el mayor extendió su mano al muchacho en un amistoso y calido apretón y luego palmeando su espalda, siempre acompañado de la felicidad de verlos de nuevo.

Aunque hablaban seguido por teléfono y hacia tres años que los chicos se habían casado, (se casaron jóvenes, en su opinión pero no por eso era un error), al Jefe de Policía se le hacia eterno el tiempo que pasaba sin ver a la joven pareja, muchacho incluido. Recordaba todavía la emoción con la que Once había llegado una mañana a desayunar junto con Mike luego de haber pasado la noche en su cita y como el anillo de compromiso de su pequeña había captado de inmediato su atención, dejándolo a él y a Joyce mudos hasta que su esposa comenzó a los gritar de la emoción. Y si bien fue un compromiso muy corto y él apenas si pudo hacerse la idea que su pequeñita iba a casarse, el día de la boda había llegado y Ce se mudo a Massachusetts con su flamante nuevo esposo en lo que para Jim Hopper había sido solo un parpadeo.

Pero bueno, ahora estaban en el pueblo y los tendría consigo durante dos semanas y media. Ya habían organizado una cena con Karen y Ted esa misma noche en la casa Wheeler siendo que los jóvenes se quedarían una semana en cada casa para contentar a ambas familias y él había ganado en 'piedras, papel o tijeras' contra Karen para ver quien los recogía en el aeropuerto, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

\- ¿Como fue el viaje, chicos? – pregunto mientras iba manejando del aeropuerto de Indianápolis a Hawkins de nuevo; Ce estaba junto a él en el asiento de copiloto y Mike detrás de ellos semi-oculto por el enrejado de la camioneta, junto a las maletas.

\- Bien Jefe aunque en un principio creímos que perderíamos el vuelo. – dijo Mike desde la parte de atrás, revisando su reloj. Por suerte, estaba con buen tiempo.

Ce noto que su esposo estaba nervioso y sonrió, volteándose un poco. – Cariño, tranquilo. Tu padre ya debe tener todo listo, faltan aun más de tres horas para que cierre el banco.

\- Lo se, amor pero no se cuanto tiempo mi madre querrá secuestrarme porque no nos vemos desde…

Mike quedo en silencio y Once lo comprendió. No veía a su madre desque que murió su abuela y ella sabia bien, todos sabían, cuanto Mike quería a sus abuelos. Once deseo que no haya enrejado que los separe para así poder tomar su mano.

Hopper decidió hablar en ese momento. – Lamentamos no poder haber ido, Mike. – se disculpo el hombre mirando a su yerno por el espejo retrovisor, con sinceridad y arrepentimiento. – Y lamento tu perdida. Todos sabemos cuanto los querías y es obvio cuanto ellos te querían a ti. De seguro están orgullosos, todos lo estamos.

Las palabras de su suegro tomaron al joven por sorpresa. Si bien ellos se llevaban bien y aquello que flotaba en el aire creando momentos de tensión cuando él y Ce eran adolescentes ya se había desvanecido, quedando solo un poco de la tensión normal que puede haber entre un padre y el esposo de su hija, Hopper rara vez se mostraba mas afectuoso que lo necesario con Mike. Sus muestras de cariño se basaban en chistes incómodos y comentarios sarcásticos sin malicia… Bueno, quizá un poco.

Aun así Mike asintió y aprecio las palabras.

\- Descuide Jefe, lo entiendo. Gracias, de verdad gracias.

Ambos hombres intercambiaron una sonrisa por el espejo retrovisor del auto y Hopper solo asintió en respuesta mientras Once miraba a ambos con lágrimas en los ojos. No entendía bien por que las lagrimas, si bien sabia que Mike extrañaba a Albert y a Theresa y aunque le había conmovido la forma tan simple y a la vez tan dulce en que su padre le había hablado; no sabia por que tenia ganas de llorar como si hubiese visto algo mucho mas grande. Como si la situación hubiese sido el doble de fuerte, triste o bella. Quizás era que estaban entrando al pueblo y se sentía el aroma de los árboles y los colores de las calles que tanto conocía y eso la afectaba.

Quizás se sentía un poco nostálgica de volver a su primera casa.

\- Así que me dijo Ce que ya tienen señada una casa nueva. – comento el Jefe notando que además el ambiente se había puesto mas triste de lo que él había querido.

Ambos jóvenes apreciaron internamente que se desviara el tema: además estaban de vuelta para disfrutar y compartir tiempo con sus amigos y familia, no para llorar ni para estar tristes. Esta era una ocasión de felicidad donde debía reinar la alegría.

\- Si, es a tres calles del apartamento que estamos ahora y a solo dos calles de Will y Florian. – comento Mike, sintiéndose mucho mas feliz de hablar de los proyectos que se venían con una vida junto a la mujer de sus sueños.

Once asintió. – Es muy linda, papá. Tiene un jardín delantero y otro trasero con mucho espacio verde.

\- ¡Perfecto, el próximo verano iremos a verlos entonces y haremos una gran parrillada! – comento y luego se dirigió al muchacho. – Y a ti del trabajo Mike, ¿como te queda? ¿O se turnaran con el auto?

\- No no Jefe, Ce seguirá con el Corsa y yo tengo la bicicleta para ir al laboratorio. Son solo cinco calles y suelo ir caminando, solo voy en bicicleta de vez en cuando para no perder la costumbre. Ya sabe, viejos hábitos.

\- ¡Mike! Olvide dejarles las llaves del auto a los vecinos. – Ce se volteo de pronto con una cara de susto que casi hizo a su padre arroyar uno de los adornos del jardín de la casa Wheeler mientras doblaba hacia la entrada.

Hopper resoplo, creyendo que había sido algo grave. – Rayos, casi me matas del susto, niña.

Ce resoplo una risita heredada de él mismo y Mike le tranquilizo.

\- Descuida amor, yo le deje las llaves a los gemelos. Me juraron que no usarían el auto e incluso que lo lavarían antes que lleguemos. ¿Que te parece?

\- Uff, menos mal, cariño. – suspiro Ce en respuesta, sintiendo el alma volverle al cuerpo. ¿Que le pasaba? ¿Por que estaba tan exaltada por cosas tan simples?

\- ¿Que gemelos? – pregunto Hopper saliendo del auto y yendo a ayudar a Mike a cargar con las maletas mientras iban a la entrada de la casa de los padres del muchacho.

\- Ah, en el apartamento de junto vive una mujer que se divorcio hace poco y hay dos adolescentes de 14 años que son muy dulces. Siempre se ofrecen a hacer mandados o cuidar niños de algún vecino o cosas así, para ayudar a su madre con los gastos. Son tan dulces. – explico Ce con una sonrisa, a ella siempre la trataban muy bien.

\- Si, muy educados, muy correctos. Y como estaban teniendo problemas con matemáticas y no podían pagar un tutor hasta que puedan tomar ritmo con la materia, yo les dije que les podía enseñar cuando volviese del trabajo sin cargo.

Hopper asintió. – Eso es muy amable, niño.

No importaba que Mike sea ingeniero en… Ingeniero – nunca recordaba bien la especialidad del joven –, para él siempre seria 'niño'.

\- Y para agradecer la ayuda se ofrecieron a cuidar el auto y el apartamento hasta que volvamos. – comento Ce, caminando junto a su esposo y su padre quienes no le dejaban que cargue ninguna maleta hasta que Karen se asomo por la puerta seguramente reconociendo sus voces y comenzando a gritar y chillar y llorar de alegría y de emoción de tener a su bebe en casa de vuelta.

Cinco minutos después, Karen aun tenia a Mike tomado del rostro y besándole toda la cara de la forma mas embarazosa que existía, dejándole besos de brillo labial por absolutamente todos lados, parando por momentos solo para decir una y otra vez cuanto había echado de menos a su bebé.

Hopper y Ce estaban rojos de la risa y Mike intentaba a todo momento no solo liberarse del agarre desquiciado de su madre, sino que quería ver la hora en su reloj lo cual le era prácticamente imposible con la cabeza de Karen en el medio.

\- Ya mama, por favor. – chillo el joven queriendo ir al baño a lavarse la cara con urgencia. – Ni que hiciera un año que no nos vemos.

Karen detuvo un segundo sus besos para acunar el rostro de su hijo, ya mucho mas alto que ella y acaricio con sus pulgares en su rostro estrellado con esa sonrisa que le daba cuando era niño y se caía lastimándose las rodillas.

\- Lo se pero la ultima vez…

La última vez que se vieron fue en el funeral de Theresa. Mike suspiro y le dio una sonrisa más comprensiva a su madre y ella le dio otro beso antes de girarse a Ce para abrazarla también aunque a ella no la lleno de tantos besos… bueno, si.

\- Que gusto poder verlos de nuevo, chicos, Gracias a Dios llegaron sanos y salvos.

Los cuatro entraron a la casa luego que Ce también sea torturada con exageradas muestras de afecto de parte de su suegra y dejaron las maletas en la sala por el momento, ya que primero que nada Mike tenia cosas que hacer y se quedaría muchísimo mas tranquilo una vez estuviesen hechas.

\- ¿Y crees que eso ha sido mucho? No se imaginan cuando Joyce los vea, los dejara cubiertos de saliva. – bromeo Hopper junto a la puerta, con un cigarrillo entre los labios.

Mike y Ce hicieron un gesto pero enseguida volvió Karen con una jarra de limonada y galletas.

Ce sintió su estomago chillar de gusto; aunque había desayunado solo un par de horas antes sentía que tenia mucha hambre pero no le pareció raro porque no había nada como las galletas de la mamá de Mike.

\- Oh mamá, yo no puedo quedarme mucho ahora, necesito ir al banco con papá. – dijo el joven yendo al lavabo de la cocina y lavándose los besos de su cara. No le parecía muy serio ir a terminar un trámite tan importante con besos color cereza sobre su frente y mejillas. – ¿Tienes los papeles firmados?

La mujer asintió con una sonrisa. – Descuida cariño, se los llevo tu padre consigo y ya te esta esperando en la oficina.

Ted era contador en el banco de Hawkins y trabajaba en conjunto con otro abogado amigo, llevando las cuentas de hipotecas, pagos en general, sucesiones como las que ellos tuvieron que hacer para que la casa de los padres de Karen se traspase de la heredera directa que es ella a su hijo y allí mismo Mike firmaría el cheque con el pago restante de la casa por la venta de la que sus abuelos dejaron.

\- Gracias mamá, de verdad te lo agradezco.

Karen hizo solo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que no era nada. La verdad es que así era. Ella no necesitaba reclamar la casa de sus padres, era muy lejos y si ellos además decidieron que sea Mike quien la herede y haga con ella lo que le parezca, entonces no tenia nada que discutir, solo aceptar la ultima voluntad de sus amados padres.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve, niño? Voy para la estación de todos modos.

El joven asintió, realmente agradecido. Si bien el tramite estaba casi completo y el cheque muy seguro en su billetera, no sentía que este del todo apto para conducir el auto de su madre, demasiado ansioso y nervioso por completar la compra de la casa en la que formaría su vida junto a la mujer que ama.

\- Gracias Jefe. – respondió Mike y dio a su madre un ultimo abrazo de agradecimiento y se agacho a Once que estaba ya sentada en el sillón con un vaso de limonada en la mano. Le beso suave pero dulcemente en los labios. – Enseguida vuelvo, preciosa; por favor si mi madre quiere planear algo por mi cumpleaños, intenta evitarlo.

Once rió y le dio otro beso, mirándolo con la adoración pintada en el rostro. – Cuídate, cariño y por lo otro lo siento, pero ya hemos conspirado juntas por teléfono.

El joven se mostró sorprendido y graciosamente indignado cuando se entero que su esposa y su madre habían planeado para su cumpleaños dentro de tres días una gran fiesta mezclando sus 25 años con la celebración por la maestría que consiguió en Mayo.

Finalmente se retiro de la casa con las risas de ambas mujeres y la de Hopper junto a él mientras se subían de nuevo a la camioneta.

**xx**

Una vez llegado al banco su padre lo estaba esperando en la entrada y lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo. Por una parte, Mike se sintió un poco avergonzado ya que aquel abrazo no era algo tan usual de parte de su padre aunque quizás el hecho que viva lejos comenzó a hacer mella en los instintos paternos, lo cual al joven no le molestaba en absoluto, solo que era inusual. Él quiere a sus padres, siempre los quiso, pero no solía ser demostrativo con nadie mas que con su esposa; aun así agradeció que lo este esperando ya que realmente le habría tomado trabajo encontrar la oficina de su padre en el nuevo edificio recientemente adquirido y aun en modificación donde mudaron el banco.

El nuevo establecimiento era un antiguo depósito que fue modificado en forma de U para aprovechar la luz natural. El techo estaba hecho de vidrio permitiendo que entrase la luz y alrededor habían construido pisos en niveles que permitían ver dentro de las oficinas y entre los empleados había la enorme araña lámpara que colgaba del centro sobre una fuente ubicada justo en el medio. El segundo nivel – el más alto – era donde estaban los gerentes, recursos humanos y por supuesto el presidente del banco en la parte mas alejada esa forma en U que le daba una vista única de sus empleados del mismo piso, los del nivel debajo y los cajeros y bóveda hasta la entrada.

En el primer nivel estaban las oficinas de los contadores, (como su padre), abogados tributarios y demás profesionales administrativos y legales; y en la planta baja estaban los asesores bancarios a los lados de la bóveda que se encontraba al fondo del lado opuesto a la entrada atravesando la fuente y acercándose a la puerta de vidrio estaban los cajeros automáticos, los empleados de caja, seguridad repartida por todo el banco. Luego veía clientes, personal de maestranza y empleados de construcción que aun estaban terminando de pintar o aplicar yeso en las paredes, siendo que el lugar había sido restaurado a nuevo.

Para cuando Mike entro a la oficina de su padre donde iba a terminar por fin los trámites que tenía por hacer, vio como llegaba el camión de caudales y como la seguridad se ponía firme junto a la descarga.

**x**

\- Es extraño ir al sótano y no ver el fuerte. – comento Ce, llegando a la cocina junto a su suegra luego de ayudarla con la ropa limpia. Ya habían llevado las maletas al antiguo cuarto de Mike entre las dos y habían seguido con algunas tareas de la casa mientras hablaban de la fiesta de cumpleaños del joven/fiesta de Navidad/fiesta por su maestría/ que habían planeado desde hacia semanas.

Estaba feliz porque el grupo se reuniría entero de nuevo. Will también viajaría, de hecho tomaría su vuelo en unas horas luego que Florian, con quien comenzó a salir hace cuatro años, terminara con el trabajo pendiente y se quedarían para Navidad con la familia Byers y luego para Año Nuevo con la familia del rubio muchacho en Indianápolis. Will había estudiado Psicología en Northwestern y conoció a Florian cuando Mike volvió a Hawkins para Navidad en 1989. Esa vez solo habían entablado una amistad y se escribieron regularmente durante tres años hasta que decidieron que se habían enamorado y Will se mudo a Cambridge junto a su novio.

Dustin también volaría a Indiana desde Cambridge junto a su esposa Jennifer para pasar las fiestas con su madre y para que además todos conozcan a la bebe que había nacido hacia solo tres semanas. Mike y Ce la conocían ya que vivían a diez minutos de distancia, dado que Dustin y Mike estudiaron allí (Dustin estudio medicina en Harvard y Mike estudio Ingeniería en MIT) y Jennifer Hayes, ahora Henderson cuando termino sus estudios en Indianápolis se caso y se mudo a allí junto a su esposo. Y como Will estaba en pareja con Florian vivían a pocas calles también, por lo cual todos ellos conocían a la bebe que era preciosa, exactamente igual a Jenn y aunque su cabello aun era muy cortito, el flamante padre estaba seguro que su pequeña también tenia rulos., pero aun debían presentarla a Lucas y a Max.

Lucas y Max que ya llevaban dos años casados vivían en Hawkins. Fueron los únicos que eligieron seguir allí. Lucas era abogado de casi todo el pueblo lo cual llenaba de orgullo a los señores Sinclair y luego de graduarse en la escuela de Derecho en Yale, él y Max habían tenido una crisis de pareja. Max, que había ingresado a la policía y trabajaba con Hopper, le dijo a su novio que ella quería permanecer en el pueblo y que él luego de haber vivido en Connecticut debería volver y hacer su vida allí. Ella había vivido en California, había disfrutado de la ciudad y fue solo luego de vivir algunos años en Hawkins que realmente se dio cuenta que ese era su hogar y no quería privar al joven de poder experimentar algunos años mas de explorar la vida en ciudades mas populares; la crisis había terminado con Lucas inclinándose en una rodilla y diciéndole que él podía ser un gran abogado en cualquier lugar del mundo pero que su mundo no existía si ella no estaba a su lado.

Nadie mas que él lo había visto, pero Max ese día se comporto como todas las mujeres en las películas que su madre amaba y lloro de emoción ante el romance del muchacho que pacientemente ha aprendido a lidiar con su carácter tan especial y, aun más, llego a conquistar su corazón como nunca creyó posible.

\- ¿Están emocionados con ver a sus amigos de nuevo? – pregunto Karen con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de doblar la ropa de Holly.

Once asintió. – Si, hace tanto no vemos a Lucas y a Max, ellos conocerán a la beba de Dustin que es hermosa. Se llama Pamela, Pamela Iris Henderson.

La mujer sonrió. – Si, la señora Henderson me ha mostrado una foto hace una semana, es una muñequita. – comento con una sonrisa y luego observo a su nuera con detenimiento. – Jane, se que no es de mi incumbencia pero ustedes… Tú sabes.

La joven capto la pregunta de inmediato y asintió, sonriendo. – Hemos estado intentando. Aun no ha llegado pero no perdemos las esperanzas. La doctora de donde trabajo dijo que es normal debido a que he tomado la píldora durante varios años.

Karen asintió y sonrió aun mas amplio, hasta le dio un pequeño pero amoroso abrazo. – Oh Dios, espero que pronto venga ese bebe, Jane. Desde que Nancy nos ha a dado a Jilly, no he parado de pensar en tener un nieto de parte de ustedes dos. Quizás nazca con las pequitas de Mike.

La muchacha emitió un sonido de exaltación y emoción de solo pensarlo, en lo que terminaban con la ropa de Holly. – Ay Karen, realmente creo que moriré de ternura si es así.

\- Oh Dios, ahora se ha vuelto más real. – dijo la mujer en un susurro ensoñador, fantaseando con cargar pronto a otro pequeñito igual a cuando Mike nació. – ¿Que te parece si desobedecemos un poco a mi hijo y miramos los álbum familiares mientras tomamos un te? Pon el agua a calentar mientras yo llevo la ropa de Holly a su cuarto y ya vuelvo.

Once no hizo más que asentir; simplemente adoraba las fotos de bebé de Mike.

**x**

\- Muchas gracias por todo, papá. – dijo Mike finalmente poniéndose de pie y agradeciendo a su padre por la ayuda que le había dado con todos los tramites que involucraban a la casa y luego también agradeció al abogado que lo asistió también.

Los papeles ya estaban firmados, el cheque enviado y finalmente podría volver a donde su esposa – quien de seguro estaba viendo fotos suyas de bebé con su madre – y decirle que oficialmente ya tenían casa propia. No podía esperar.

Era mucho mas que el hecho de que sea una casa, porque si bien el apartamento que rentaban les gustaba y siempre seria el primer hogar que compartieron como pareja casada, el hecho de tener una casa para ellos era el saber que ahí envejecerían juntos. Que esa casa seria aquella que viera los años pasar y los encontraría igual de enamorados cada día o incluso más. Seria la casa donde festejarían navidades y cumpleaños; donde Once lo despertaría en cada aniversario con un desayuno inmenso y donde Mike la despertaría a ella en sus cumpleaños con un ramo de rosas en la mano. Seria la casa donde habría paleas de pareja pero en especial que albergaría las mejores reconciliaciones.

Seria la casa donde concebirían y algún día pasarían por sus puertas con un bebito en brazos que nació luego de tanto haberlo buscado.

La casa donde Mike y Once enseñarían a sus hijos a caminar y a hablar, donde en un rincón junto al refrigerador ellos marcarían cada año el crecimiento de sus hijos en una pared y festejarían con ellos cada estirón y cada visita que haga el hada de dientes cuando pierdan sus dientes de leche. La casa donde Mike explicaría a sus hijos cosas de la escuela y donde Ce tendría arropados y consentidos a sus hijos cuando tengan un resfriado.

La casa que seria testigo de la vida juntos que hacia tanto había comenzado y que albergaría un amor como nunca nadie ha podido superar.

Mike iba por las escaleras con una sonrisa pensando en que lo mejor de su vida estaba por venir y se volteo a saludar a su padre desde su oficina, sin saber lo que se avecinaba frente él.

Porque Mike no noto las miradas de los empleados que estaban trabajando en la instalación de la puerta automática ni tampoco noto cuando se hicieron señas con uno de los guardias cerca de la bóveda.

No noto al igual que los cajeros y los clientes, cuando al bajar el cargamento del camión, hubo un hombre acercándose al conductor del camión y uno de los empleados que se hacia pasar por pintor, se acerco por detrás al guardia de la entrada; pero si escucho junto a todos en el banco cuando uno de los ladrones que se hacia pasar por un cliente mas sostuvo por detrás al presidente del banco apuntándolo con el arma y cuando todos los presentes se arrojaron al suelo al grito del robo de los cómplices infiltrados.

Y quizás por como él era, por la bondad que su corazón albergaba y porque siempre decidió que la justicia debía ser quien triunfara, Mike se abalanzo sobre un anciano que subía las escaleras en dirección contraria a él que no había escuchado el grito de los ladrones por la toma de rehenes y se levanto para ponerse frente al inocente anciano y el fuego que se desato cuando dos policías de civil dieron voz de alto y las balas y el desastre llenaron de desesperación la entidad bancaria.

**x**

Sin saberlo, al mismo tiempo, Karen y Once estaban ojeando el álbum con las fotos de bebé de Mike mientras planeaban su fiesta, cuando la joven se detuvo sintiendo sedienta de pronto y rápidamente se acerco al lavabo de la cocina, seguida de su suegra quien le pregunto si estaba bien.

Una sensación fría recorrió su pecho de un segundo al otro y la piel se puso como gallina mientras el pecho se encogía sin razón aparente, sintiendo de forma lejana la voz de Karen llamándola y diciéndole que le alcanzaba un vaso con agua.

No sabía que pasaba, no entendía por que sintió que el mundo se abría y se derrumba bajo sus pies. No supo por que quiso llorar de pronto y justo cuando la madre del hombre que ama le dio un vaso con agua fría, el teléfono sonó en la casa de los Wheeler y no solo pudo escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea y leer las expresiones en la cara de aquella mujer; sino que además escuchó el ruido de ambulancias lejanas y la sirena de la policía acercándose a la entrada de la casa mientras el vaso en su mano se resbalaba y caía rompiéndose en pedazos al suelo junto a todos sus sueños.

En el noticiario nocturno, mientras pasaban la noticia de un violento y trágico intento de asalto en el banco de Hawkins, un testigo hablaba con un reportero relatando como un muchacho de aproximadamente 25 años, había salvado la vida de un abuelo antes de caer herido e inerte en el suelo.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_¡Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo proyecto!_

_Primero que nada se que se hizo muy largo pero es que debía meter mucha información para que luego no haya confusiones sobre a que se dedican los chicos, o como era el banco en donde se dio todo el drama. Y, para que vayan sabiendo, el resto de los capítulos serán mucho más intensos que estos últimos párrafos._

_Prepárense porque aquí habrá angst en cantidades ya que esta historia la tengo en la cabeza desde Enero 2018 y planeo hacerlo lo mas triste posible y a la vez tan romántico que duela._

_Por favor dejen reviews, porque __**no habrá capítulos si no hay comentarios**__._

_Quienes leen mi serie __**COSAS RARAS**__, no se preocupen, seguiré mientras tanto con ese multichapter, la idea es terminar todo antes del estreno de la tercera temporada._

_Espero que me acompañen en este nuevo proyecto porque es muchísimo mas entretenido, triste y romántico que esta primera parte. ¡Denle una oportunidad, por favor!_

_¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Stranger Things pertenece a The Duffer Brothers y Netflix. __No gano dinero con esto._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

.

**TOMA MI MANO**

.

_cap. II_

**xx**

En algún momento un velo de horrible fantasía se poso en ella y su mente permaneció en una especie de letargo sin entender que era lo que le estaban diciendo pero, al mismo tiempo, podía entender perfectamente lo que Max le había dicho solo que no quería aceptarlo.

Quería pensar que su amiga se había equivocado; que entre los sucesos del robo al banco que le estaba diciendo con su voz llena de eco y Karen tomando su bolso y las llaves en el fondo de la habitación, quizás se confundieron y Mike había salido ileso. Quizás ya había terminado lo que debía hacer, quizás estaba volviendo a la casa y había parado a comprar algo para la cena y volvería pronto, caminando por la puerta con una bolsa de compras diciéndole que algo paso en banco cuando él ya había salido.

Karen lo abrazaría feliz y aliviada, Max haría un chiste sobre su gran suerte y se iría a ayudar a sus colegas y él la abrazaría porque sabría que Once seguro habría creído lo mismo que los demás.

Seria un momento donde ella lloraría por el miedo que tuvo y que al final habría sido una falsa alarma; respiraría profundo en los brazos del hombre que ama y él le acariciaría el cabello, le besaría la frente, la punta de la nariz y los labios para decirle _'descuida, preciosa, estoy aquí'_.

Pero no fue así.

En lugar de eso Karen se había acercado a ella limpiándose un poco la cara y tomándola de la mano, llevándola consigo al auto y susurrando apenas un 'vamos' que era gentil y horriblemente resignado mientras Max salía con ellas. Nunca olvidaría la mirada de su amiga, su rostro contraído, sus ojos rojos aunque quería mantenerse profesional también enseñaban su tristeza porque Mike también es su amigo y porque sabía que Once estaba por explotar.

En menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos el cielo se había nublado, trayendo al azul del mediodía un filtro gris oscuro de nubes que anunciaban nieve y que alegraría a niños y adolescentes recordándoles que la Navidad estaba solo a unos días, pero para ella que apenas si era conciente de estar sentada en un automóvil, que apenas era conciente de estar moviéndose, todo parecía tan lejano. Era como si no pudiera reaccionar, era como si el dolor se hubiese intensificado de una manera que no quería admitir pero cuando pararon en el estacionamiento y llevo los ojos al edificio frente a ella y la entrada de emergencias del hospital ahí parpadeo de nuevo, abrió grande los ojos, apretó la mano de Karen entre la suya y comenzó a reaccionar.

Cada paso, cada rostro en el pasillo de emergencias, cada voz llamándole y preguntándoles por la expresión que llevaban si necesitaban ayuda, cada enfermera que cruzaron, cada camilla, cada paciente, cada momento mientras doblaba a un ala del hospital y sentía el olor característico a medicinas, yodo, muerte y nuevas vidas; todo eso solo había causado que Once realmente despertara y comenzara a darse cuenta de la realidad que le habían dicho, de lo que había sucedido.

La desesperación clara en sus ojos, en su frente fruncida, en la postura tensa de su cuerpo mientras ambas caminaban o prácticamente corrían buscando una cara conocida. Karen le pedía detenerse, que debían acercarse a alguien para saber donde estaban y a donde debían ir pero Once simplemente _sabía_.

Ella no debía preguntar a nadie porque sus sentidos estaban en alerta, porque tenía la suerte de contar con algo que la guiaba y que le decía donde debía ir. No eran sus poderes, no era el sangrado que hacia años no sufría, no eran sus habilidades ocultas de Karen lo que le guiaba, no; era otra cosa, era algo invisible y a la vez conocido por cada ser que caminaba por la tierra: su amor. El amor que sentía por Mike, el sonido de su corazón que sentía pausado y débil cada vez más y más cerca. El aroma de su piel que ha pasado noches enteras encima y debajo de ella acariciándola completa, besándola en la intimidad de noches llenas de su voz profunda, todo eso le marcaban donde estaba, la llamaban.

\- ¡Papá! – exclamo Once en cuanto doblaron en una esquina y a unos pocos metros encontraron a Hopper de pie, caminando en círculos frente a una puerta doble.

El Jefe de Policía y Ted Wheeler – quien estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza gacha –, miraron a ambas mujeres quienes se apresuraban hacia ellos en un abrazo desesperado por dar y recibir contención.

\- Aquí estoy pequeña, aquí estoy. – susurro el Jefe de Policía y ella hundió su rostro en el pecho del hombre que le dio su primer familia y solo ahí noto que había empezado a llorar, desesperada, asustada, aterrada a decir verdad de preguntar siquiera que había pasado.

Por suerte fue Karen quien lo hizo, quien pareció encontrar su voz mucho más clara pero igual de quebrada luego de abrazar a su esposo y fue ahí, solo ahí, que Once noto la sangre en la camisa de su suegro imaginándose a quien pertenecía.

\- Oh no… – su voz fue ahogada por su mano, sus ojos crecieron grandes, inmensos como lunas llenas en un cielo tormentoso pero rápidamente Hopper la tomo de los hombros, agachándose a su nivel y mirándola a los ojos.

\- Esta vivo. Esta vivo, ¿entiendes eso? – dijo con voz severa. Los ojos de Hopper estaban firmes en ella, asegurándose que le preste atención antes de que se hunda en la tristeza. Luego se disculparía si sonaba rudo, por el momento su mayor necesidad era que se calme, que ponga atención. Aflojo el agarre a los hombros de su hija y aspiro profundo, hablando con un poco mas de suavidad. – Esta en cirugía ahora, pequeña.

Decir que las horas siguientes fueron una tortura era subestimarlas.

**x**

Estaba oscureciendo mas rápido, entendible de hecho ya que aunque sean las cinco de la tarde también era invierno y con el cielo cargado de nubes una parte de Once sintió que fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desde que supieron lo que había sucedido, como si las horas hubiesen pasado con la rapidez de un latido y a la vez una eternidad pero no se podía ir. Ted tuvo que volver a la casa por Holly que regresaba de la pijamada que Karen le había contado y hacer arreglos con la familia de alguna amiga de la pequeña para que la cuide y contenga ya que era su hermano el que estaba en el hospital y ellos debían estar allí. Por una parte Once se sorprendió que sea su suegro quien tenga el impulso de encargarse de todo ello pero se imagino que no era tampoco una opción; Karen es su madre y Once sabía que la tormenta en el corazón de aquella mujer era gemela a la suya porque nadie amaba a Mike más que ellas dos.

Joyce apareció en el hospital solo unos cuantos minutos luego que Ted se fue, preocupada por Mike en el quirófano y porque sabía lo que ella estaba pasando. Su madre de corazón rápida llego a su lado, se abrazaron y Once se permitió llorar en sus brazos.

\- Mamá… – fue lo único que pudo decir. Aun pasaba el tiempo y sabía que a aquella fuerte mujer esa palabrita le causaba tanta emoción como fortaleza, logrando que la abrace fuerte, que la contenga. Terry había muerto poco antes que ellos terminaran la escuela y desde entonces Joyce había tomado con mucha mas seriedad el rol de madre para con Once. Agradecía eso, lo agradecería eternamente.

Lucas llego poco después que ella luego de salir del trabajo. Entro corriendo al ala del hospital en donde estaban, desesperado porque apenas se había enterado: había estado en Indianápolis todo el día con un cliente que solía residir en Hawkins y cuando regreso a su despacho legal su secretaria le había informado que Max había estado llamándolo todo el día para avisarle sobre aquella tragedia.

Hopper debió volver a la estación poco después que ella llegara al hospital de hecho porque tenían mucho trabajo que hacer y aunque no quería despegarse de su lado, Ce le dijo que vaya, que lo haga por ambos, que encuentre a los cinco ladrones que quedaron vivos luego de la balacera y que escaparon. Quería que los encierre por resto de sus vidas y si Mike… si lo impronunciable le sucedía a Mike entonces ella misma se encargaría de ellos, lenta y dolorosamente.

Mientras esperaban a que los médicos terminaran de atender a Mike, Ted – quien había ido a cambiarse de ropa luego de encargarse de Holly, de hablar con Nancy por teléfono y ya estaba de nuevo en el hospital – y Max, que fue allí enviada por Hopper porque seria lo mejor, tanto ella como su suegro le explicaron a Ce, a Karen, Joyce y Lucas, quien no dejaba de abrazar a la joven y susurrar que todo estaría bien exactamente que era lo que había sucedido.

El robo se había producido por un grupo de diez criminales que venían de otra ciudad y que se infiltraron como pintores y guardias mas tres cómplices que siguieron el camión de caudales y ahí mismo todos se hicieron señales para reducir a los clientes, al personal y matar a quien se ponga en el camino a sangre fría, sin remordimientos. Ted contó que en el ajetreo uno de ellos apunto su arma para dispararle a un viejito que no se había lanzado al suelo como lo habían ordenado y desde su oficina él mismo pudo ver como Mike salto para protegerlo al mismo tiempo que unos policías del pueblo que estaban de sus ropas de civil dieron voz de alto y comenzó una balacera que pareció no tener fin. Cinco de los criminales dentro del banco murieron, tres resultaron heridos, cinco personas mas (dos clientes, un guardia, y dos empleados administrativos) también perdieron sus vidas y aunque Ce lamentaba todas esas muertes inocentes, quería saber que era exactamente lo que había pasado con su esposo.

Saber que al salvar a ese viejito Mike recibió balazos en el cuerpo y por el impacto cayo por la baranda de la escalera y al suelo golpeándose contra el borde de la fuente, había sido demasiado. Lucas la abrazo de los hombros y ella escondió el rostro en el pecho de su amigo sintiendo que las esperanzas se iban, que el desamparo y el pánico recorrían su espina y simplemente se preguntaba una y otra vez _por que_ no fue con él. Era la casa en la que ambos vivirían, era la casa en la que planeaban formar una familia la cual estaban comprando. ¿Por qué no estuvo ahí?

¿Por que decidió quedarse comiendo galletas con Karen? Si ella hubiese estado allí, maldición ella debió estar allí, debió estar ahí para usar sus poderes y evitar que todo eso pase.

Hace tanto que no los usa, hace tanto tiempo que no necesita usarlos; pero los tenía, estaban ahí pero era ella quien debía estar para poder salvarlo.

Tenia que vivir, tenía que salir.

Tenia que tomarlo de la mano y decirle lo mucho que lo ama, lo irremplazable que es. Decirle que lo sentía, que nunca mas dejaría que vaya a hacer cosas importantes solo y mientras Lucas la contenía, mientras Max acariciaba su espalda para calmarla y susurrarle que no era su culpa, Once se ahogaba en llantos y remordimiento. Solo rogaba que sobreviva la cirugía.

Por favor, que sobreviva la cirugía.

**x**

El silencio en el pasillo la estaba aplastando. Once se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas, una pierna flexionada contra su pecho y sosteniéndose la cabeza mirando a la nada. Los ojos le ardían de tanto llorar.

\- ¿Por que nadie nos dice nada? – pregunto Ce, hablando por primera vez desde hacia un largo rato. Su voz era rasposa como si hubiese dormido miles de horas o como si tuviese el mundo atragantado.

Los demás solo la miraron, Karen recargada en el abrazo de su esposo, Max apoyada contra la pared, Lucas a su lado acaricio su espalda y Joyce tomando la mano su hija.

\- Ya saldrán, no pueden tardar mucho más.

\- ¿Pero cuanto mas, mamá? – pregunto sin mirar a Joyce. – ¿Por que nadie nos dice nada, por que no hay ni una enfermera o un medico o a-alguien para d-decirnos al-go oh... para decirnos lo q-que sea? – volvió a preguntar, mas que para los presentes era para ella misma y para todos a la vez. Ese silencio, ese hermetismo la consumía y la asfixiaba, regresaba las lagrimas a sus ojos y el pánico la invadía ante la incertidumbre.

¿Que tan herido estaba Mike? ¿Que tan grave era la situación si hacia horas estaban ahí dentro? Ella no sabía mucho de medicina pero sabía que no podían estar tanto tiempo con la anestesia, que era peligroso. Dustin hablaba de eso cuando contaba sobre sus pacientes allá en casa.

\- ¿A que hora llega Will? – pregunto de nuevo, esta vez intentando alejar su mente de donde sabia no podía escapar, de los miedos acumulándose en su corazón.

\- Debe estar por aterrizar, supongo. – respondió Joyce, palmeando la mano de la muchacha junto a ella. – Deje una nota en casa para cuando llegue, imagino que cuando la lea vendrán aquí, no lo se.

Ce asintió. – Seguramente si, además Florian también querrá saber como esta Mike. – comento mientras volvía a sonarse la nariz. Jadeo de nuevo, mareada, casi deshidratada por la pena. – Hay que avisar a Dusty…

\- Ya lo hice. – respondió Lucas palmeando con suavidad su espalda. – Ya hablé con la Sra. Henderson, me dijo que en cuanto Dustin llegara con Jeniffer y la beba les avisaría, de seguro también vendrán aquí. Ella también me dijo que te acompaña, que estará orando por Mike.

Once volvió a asentir y Karen agradeció a Joyce y Lucas por avisar a quienes era necesario. Pasaron otros minutos en silencio hasta que Ce habló de nuevo cuando Max le acerco un vaso con agua.

\- Gracias. – susurro mientras volvía a sonarse la nariz antes de tomar un poco. Suspiro pesadamente, la cabeza era un caos y sabía que los demás podían verlo. Sus amigos y su familia parecían notarlo, no solo por las lágrimas o por el llanto sino por la ocasional forma en que una luz parpadeaba. Su rostro se fruncía, las lágrimas florecían, los ojos le quedarían chiquitos de tanto llorar y negaba con la cabeza, negaba que todo eso este pasando. – No debía ser así. No debían venir los muchachos al hospital, no debíamos re-encontrarnos así.

\- Cariño. – susurro Joyce. – Va a estar todo bien.

Once negó. – ¿Como puedes saber eso? Yo mas que nadie quiero que salga todo bien pero… Dentro de cuatro días es su cumpleaños, no debía pasar su cumpleaños ni debía pasar navidad aquí. Mike esta tan tranquilo ahora, fijo en su trabajo, íbamos a festejar su maestría…

\- Lo haremos, Jane. Lo haremos. – interrumpió Karen desde el asiento enfrentado al suyo. – Así sea festejar Navidad aquí, lo haremos igual. Lo más importante es que salga de la cirugía.

\- Y saldrá. – dijo Lucas esta vez, apretando la mano de Once, haciendo que se voltee a mirarlo, a prestarle atención. – Saldrá. Mike es un luchador, Mike nunca se rinde. Esto, esto es una piedra en el camino pero estará todo bien. Mike es nuestro líder, ¿recuerdas?

Once sonrió mirando a su amigo. Lucas y Mike siempre competían de manera tacita en cuanto quien era verdaderamente el líder del grupo, quien llevaba las riendas, quien tenia las mejores ideas sin darse cuenta que juntos era que esas grandes ideas se formaban. Que la cabeza de ambos combinadas los llevaban a los mejores conciertos, los llevaban a aquella feria que fueron cuando volvieron a Hawkins para Navidad en 1991, o remontándose en el pasado y en los peligros, como ambos junto con el resto de sus amigos pudieron salvarse entre ellos, todos como un gran equipo. Que Lucas dijera que Mike era el líder le daba una sensación de calor agradable y a la vez unas ganas de llorar aun más grandes; como si Lucas quisiera despedirlo a lo grande. Como si necesitara decirle adiós.

Ce movió su mano acariciando la mejilla de Lucas, sus ojos se cerraron, su rostro se contrajo y pudo ser alcanzada a tiempo por sus brazos mientras ella volvía a llorar con fuerza. La maga que recibía las fuerzas del guarda mientras su paladín luchaba por vivir.

Mike necesitaba vivir, tenia que vivir, debía vivir porque sin él, sencillamente, Once no puede seguir.

**x**

Dos horas después de sentir el estomago en el pecho y el corazón en el suelo; de ver pasar doctores pensando que se acercaban a ellos y no era así. De Hopper volviendo otro rato para acompañarlos y avisar que aun seguían sin encontrar a los delincuentes del banco que escaparon y Joyce pasando también su apoyo de ella a Karen porque también es madre y se imaginaba lo que debía estar pasando, solo ahí la puerta al final de ese frío pasillo se abrió.

Los pasos de un medico fue lo primero que alertaron a Once de que un hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta años se acercaba hacia ellos, de hecho lo supo aun antes de verlo salir por esa puerta. Sabia que sus poderes debían estar afectados, ella estaba alterada sin poder identificar los ruidos en su cabeza; estaba nerviosa, desarmada, desesperada y aun así eso era decir poco.

Max, Lucas, los señores Wheeler, su padre y Joyce se pusieron de pie a su lado para recibir las noticias que estaban por darle. Por la cara del doctor Ce supo que lo que sea que iba a decirles no era bueno.

Quería vomitar.

\- ¿Michael Wheeler? – pregunto el hombre de pie frente a ellos con una libreta.

Ted hablo por todos. – Somos sus padres y ella su esposa. – dijo en un tono de voz alto, sobresaltado y Once supo que nunca había oído a Ted Wheeler hablar mas alto que un simple susurro. Era otro hombre.

El doctor suspiro. – Soy el Dr. Marcus Syler, cirujano. Recibimos al paciente Michael Wheeler con dos impactos de bala; uno en el muslo izquierdo y otro en la espalda. Hemos estado en cirugía estas horas por las heridas causadas y logramos extraer la bala de la pierna…

\- ¿Esta bien? ¿Esta vivo? – interrumpió Once. Él la miro un momento, apretando la mandíbula aunque no con rabia sino con pena. Oh santo cielo.

\- Esta vivo, señora Wheeler.

Once sintió a todos suspirando y relajándose pero ella no pudo. El doctor no quitaba los ojos de ella y ella sabia que no había terminado de hablar.

\- Señora Wheeler, su esposo ingreso con dos orificios de bala en la misma herida, uno de entrada y otro de salida desde la espalda hasta bajo la línea de su costilla del lado izquierdo por lo cual sabemos que la bala que impacto entro y salio produciendo un fuerte sangrado a causa del desgarro muscular y pasamos mucho tiempo intentando estabilizarlo. – explico el hombre mirándole de lleno. – Afortunadamente y aun con la seriedad que una herida así implica, ningún órgano vital fue dañado por este proyectil y el sangrado fue finalmente detenido, pero perdió mucha sangre.

El quejido de Karen hizo a todos voltear mientras escuchaba este terrible diagnostico cuando un segundo atrás creyó que estaba todo solucionado. Ce no la miro, ella sabia que había más.

El doctor siguió. – En este momento estamos llevando a su esposo a terapia intensiva. Se le esta haciendo una transfusión por la sangre que ha perdido y estaremos esperando su evolución en las siguientes 48 hs.

Temio preguntar pero debía hacerlo. Debía saber.

\- Eso no es todo, ¿verdad? – ni ella se habría conocido su propio tono de voz, tan deshecha, tan asustada.

El doctor negó. – Suponemos que fue por la perdida de sangre o por el impacto al caer debido que el paciente cayo inconciente al suelo desde lo que el informe policial nos dice que fue de una altura pronunciada. Debido a la caída y al estar inconciente su esposo no pudo sostenerse por lo cual presenta además otras heridas tales como fractura de brazo, rodilla dislocada y fractura craneal. Es de hecho un milagro que no se haya roto la clavícula o las costillas que podrían haber perforado los órganos por lo cual el paciente estaba quizás un poco conciente para poner el brazo. – explico, moviéndose como intentando explicar la forma en la que Mike debió caer, sin ser grotesco. – Aun así, la herida mas grave de su esposo no es la de su pierna ni la de entrada y salida del proyectil en su espalda y torso, ni las fracturas de su brazo o su rodilla señora Wheeler, sino en su cabeza. El señor Wheeler sufrió contusiones y una fisura en el cráneo en la unión de las áreas frontal y parietal derecho, aquí. – explico tocando levemente en la cabeza de Once para explicarle de lo que estaba hablando.

\- Si bien la fractura no es tan grande, suponemos que el impacto fue aun mayor del que normalmente tendría o sobreviviría una persona teniendo en cuanta que el golpe fue contra el filo de la fuente en el lugar de los hechos, por lo cual tuvimos que bajar la presión en el cerebro de su esposo por la sangre que se ha acumulado. Por el momento aunque hemos podido estabilizarlo, fue la presión cerebral lo que mas tiempo nos ha llevado pero como ya le he dicho, las próximas horas serán cruciales para saber si el edema cerebral se va. De momento su esposo esta vivo, esta grave, muy grave pero esta vivo.

La voz del doctor terminando de explicar lo que había hecho con Mike y como lo recibieron, las preguntas que siguieron de parte de Karen, Ted y Hopper y las manos de Joyce sosteniéndola de los hombros, todo se volvió distante mientras los escuchaba hablar. Once se tomo la cabeza, el piso comenzó a moverse como si fuesen olas de azulejo liquido. Su corazón y su mente le decían que resista, que no se desmaye, que sea fuerte porque él la necesitaba y quizás el color verdosos pálido en su rostro alerto a Joyce a tiempo porque la llevo a un cesto de basura situado solo a un metro y Once comenzó a vomitar cada una de las galletas que comió esa tarde en el té con Karen.

Una parte de ella sabia que esta pesadilla apenas estaba comenzando.

Luego haberles dado el primer parte medico post cirugía, Once aunque no quería salir de allí porque temía que algo suceda mientras ella no estaba, tuvo que volver con Ted a la casa para buscar algunas cosas. La identificación de Mike la tenia él de cuando llevaron al joven al hospital pero tuvieron que volver a que Once buscara en su bolso de viaje su tarjeta de seguro medico. Karen no fue con ellos y eso la había enfadado a decir verdad, diciendo que esperaría a que lo llevaran a sala y que le permitieran verlo como se los habían prometido cuando hicieron el ingreso. Eso era algo que a la joven le había molestado, algo por lo que quiso pelear con su suegra por primera vez en la vida, olvidándose de la relación que tenían pero, a la vez, la entendía.

Y tuvo que hacerlo, porque cuando volvió y supo que ella había entrado y estaba con Mike y que por el momento Ce debía esperar, fue la voz de Joyce la que pudo contenerla. Hacerle entender que ella era su mamá, que trate de entenderla, que no la tache de egoísta por no haberla esperado, que comprenda que en su mente ahora no existía nada más. Once solo pudo asentir y solo quiso llorar porque ella misma estuvo buscando quedarse embarazada y aunque sin éxito, no podía siquiera pensar como seria si eso le habría pasado a su pequeño.

Pensó en Karen viendo las fotos de bebé de Mike, pensó en como le contaba anécdotas; en su sonrisa orgullosa cuando termino la escuela, cuando se casaron y en ello Once intento no tomarle bronca porque en el fondo la comprendía. ¿Quien sino como ella podría amarlo tanto? La mujer que le dio la vida ahora viendo que quizás esta vida se este terminando.

Cuando salio de la habitación para lo único que Once se acerco a ella fue para compartir un abrazo y apoyarse mutuamente en la lucha que darían, codo a codo, mujer a mujer, corazón a corazón para traerlo de vuelta.

**xx**

_No lo había pensado, simplemente uso sus poderes para abrir la puerta pudiendo ver la cadena deslizarse hasta caer suelta del otro lado y entró. Seria, rostro duro, nariz sangrante y dispuesta a todo para salvarlos a ellos luego de haber acabado con aquellos monstruos alrededor de la casa con golpe seco. _

_Los miro a todos aun en el shock de la masacre que había hecho, como dormida y anestesiada del dolor que le causaba exigir sus poderes y quizás sacando fuerzas de donde Kali le había dicho que las sacara. El rostro duro de expresiones, congelado de miedo apenas conciente de a quienes tenia frente a ella mas que saber que era ellos a quienes iba a proteger; pero cuando sus ojos de pronto se posaron en una sola persona, una sola existencia en el mundo que se volvió pequeño y borro a todos alrededor, fue en ese momento que se sintió despertar luego de un largo y tedioso sueño cuando vio sus ojos llorosos y su boca abierta por la sorpresa con el corazón saliéndose de su pecho._

_El golpe fue duro y a la vez fue una caricia, una cosquilla y una explosión nacer de su estomago y su pecho hasta la punta de sus dedos cuando Mike paso por entre los presentes mirándola como si ella fuese un sueño, como ella también lo miraba a él._

_Sintió como aquella calidez familiar la recorría, como la vida se volvía buena, como su mirada tan pura y eterna le borraba lo que había hecho allí en la ciudad y le decía que había hecho bien en volver. No había monstruos muertos alrededor, no había Brenner en su mente ni su hermana de laboratorio, lo único que había frente a ella era el anhelo por lo que respiraba y soñaba cada día en la cabaña. Aquel muchacho por el cual volvía loco a Hopper, al cual tan desesperadamente quería ver._

_¿Era real, estaba ahí? Si, si lo estaba. Y no era en el vacío, no era el día veintiuno, no era el día doscientos cinco, no era el día trescientos veintiséis ni tampoco era 'pronto'; era ahora. Finalmente, con su corazón acelerado y con su respiración errática, con el suelo volviéndose de plumas y la sonrisa de Mike iluminando su camino de aquí a la eternidad, Once se lanzo a sus brazos sintiendo que salía de su letargo y que por fin podía respirar. _

_Volver a su calor, volver a él._

_Volver a casa._

**x**

Un sollozo se quedo atravesado en su garganta cuando cruzo la puerta de aquella blanca, estéril y fría habitación de terapia intensiva y finalmente pudo verlo de nuevo como si no lo hiciera desde hacia muchos años o toda una vida.

Por algún motivo su mente había viajado momentáneamente a cuando volvió a salvarlos en noviembre de 1984, solo que esta vez cada paso que daba no la acercaba a sus brazos extendidos y las lagrimas en su rostro no eran de alegría.

Mike no estaba de pie frente a ella sonriéndole ante el alivio y la felicidad inconmensurable de encontrarse de nuevo. No estaba mirándola como si la hubiese llorado durante casi un año mientras los miedos se borraban y lo reemplazaba el alivio y la dicha infinita que cada latido que le había dedicado había cumplido su cometido; esta vez no la estaba recibiendo sino que estaba en una cama rodeado de maquinas, cubierto hasta el pecho por algunas mantas pulcramente dobladas y su cabeza vendada apoyada en una almohada blanca.

\- … – no, no podía hablar. Once llevo ambas manos a su rostro cubriendo el sollozo que quiso escapar, el grito que quiso salir porque verlo así era una pesadilla inimaginable y horriblemente real.

El silencio de la habitación apenas cortado por el _'bip'_ del aparato que registra el pulso cardiaco con un dibujo de líneas y picos verdes y un pitido representando los latidos pausados de su corazón como único indicio que estaba aun vivo.

Se acerco a él lentamente temiendo que cada paso alterara la fragilidad envolvente en esa habitación, la vida pendiendo de un hilo de aquel que siempre la cuido más de lo que se cuido él mismo. Las lagrimas en los ojos, el corazón en la garganta y tomo su mano donde no tenia el yeso puesto y lo sintió, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

\- … – abrió la boca para hablar pero nada le salio mas que mas lagrimas. El _bip_ que indicaba que seguía vivo la alteraba pero a la vez le recordaba que estaba ahí, que no había muerto y sus lágrimas aumentaban aun más en una mezcla bizarra de alegría y dolor. De alegría porque vivía y de dolor porque no sabia por cuanto tiempo mas.

Al menos estaba inconciente y no podía sentir dolor. Recordaba lo que el doctor le dijo, los huesos rotos de su brazo, su rodilla lastimada, su fractura de cráneo. Recordó todo eso mientras posaba los ojos en el cuerpo que unas horas antes le hizo el amor y que la abrazaba todo el tiempo, ahora frágil y dormido con yesos, vendas y una mascarilla en el rostro que lo ayudaba a respirar. Su mano entre la suya fría y sin tomar la de ella mientras permanecía inmóvil, mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus pestañas del lado derecho de su rostro acariciaban el pómulo rojo y herido por la caída que le dijeron.

El odio la invadió. El pensar en aquellos delincuentes que le hicieron eso y que interrumpieron su vida poniéndolo en ese estado; las balas que entraron en su cuerpo producto de aquellos bastardos y saber que aun había algunos que no encontraron hacia que Once sintiera la sangre hervirle. Esperaba que los encuentren, esperaba que los capturen vivos y si algo le sucedía a Mike, si él no llegaba a vivir, ella misma se encargaría de hacerles pagar porque hacia mucho no usaba sus poderes y si ella perdía a su esposo, ellos conocerían la furia infinita de todo lo que era capaz.

Pero ahora no podía pensar en eso, no podía darse el lujo de dejar a su mente divagar en el odio y la venganza mientras estaba con Mike. A su alrededor solo debía haber energía positiva, debía tener amor del cual absorber las fuerzas para salir adelante y eso era exactamente lo que Once le daría.

\- Te a-amo… – susurro la joven aun mirándolo, su voz entrecortada y ahogada en el llanto.

No le quitaría los ojos de encima, no se iría de su lado. Su mano tomaba aquella inerte y fría de Mike mientras con la otra quería acariciarle el cabello pero no podía porque estaba cubierto de las vendas en su cabeza. Opto por su hombro, tocarlo un poco aunque sea porque el doctor y una enfermera le advirtieron que no podía molestarlo, que debía tener cuidado al menos durante las primeras horas post cirugía.

Pero nadie le dijo que no podía hablarle y quizás haciéndolo lo guiaría de vuelta a casa.

\- Mike… ¿Mike, me escuchas? – pregunto Once con un hilo de voz restante sabiendo que no podía escucharle. – Cariño, estoy aquí, estoy contigo. T-tus padres están del otro lado, también Joyce, Lucas y Max… H-Hopper esta buscando a los que hicieron est… – se tuvo que interrumpir porque el dolor era inmenso, porque el miedo era fatal.

De nuevo su rostro se contraía mientras volvía a mirar su cuerpo lastimado y durmiente frente a ella. Imaginaba la forma en que había caído, las heridas ahora cubiertas, la mirada en sus ojos cuando las balas impactaron en él o como cayó al suelo. Pensaba en lo que paso solo ahí y en que ella no estuvo. Esa culpa la comía, la atravesaba.

¿Por qué no estuvo ahí?

Comenzó a llorar abiertamente de nuevo porque ya no podía aguantar, porque él no debía estar así, porque esas no eran las vacaciones que planearon, porque la vida no podía terminarse así.

\- Saldrás de esto, mi amor. – susurro Once entre llantos incesantes, a penas si podía respirar. – Saldremos de e-esto juntos, t-tu no te preocupes por nada tu solo… Tu solo sana que yo estaré aquí esperándote, estaré aquí sosteniéndote la mano, dándote mi calor. Mike por favor aquí estoy, aquí estoy mi amor y n-necesito que luches, que sanes, que v-vivas… Tan solo vuelve a mi, Mike. Vuelve, mi amor.

Fue un pequeño discurso entre la desesperación, las promesas y un duelo que no quería tener que pasar. Era el llanto de Once mientras apoyaba la mano fría de Mike en su cara para besarla y darle su calor, recordándole que estaba ahí, que no estaba solo.

Eran las horas que tenían por delate, las 48 horas mas importantes que les esperaban, las únicas que tenían esperanzas y es que así se lo habían dicho porque era en ese tiempo que Mike debía evolucionar, que el edema cerebral debía disminuir, que su corazón debía resistir porque mas allá de ese periodo, mas allá de esos dos días las esperanzas disminuirían a cada minuto.

Pero ella lucharía, ella no se iría.

No le importaba el sillón naranja, no le importaba si hacían la fiesta de cumpleaños, no le importaba la casa, no le importaba nada más que el hombre maravilloso con el que se había casado.

Lo único que quería es que dentro de los siguientes dos días Mike abriera los ojos para que ella este tranquila.

Lo único que Once quería era que viva, que sobreviva.

Oh, por todos los cielos, por favor que viva.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, como sesenta años después vino el segundo capitulo de esta bella y para nada triste historia. ¿Creen que este capitulo es triste? No saben lo que les espera._

_Bueno, aparte de este momento de sadismo solo quería hacer un aviso. Debido a que la temporada 3 cambio muchísimas cosas, todas mis historias de __**COSAS RARAS**__ y esta inclusive se vuelven automáticamente AU. ¿Que significa? Que ustedes eligen pensar que a) es un universo alterno; b) es post temporada 2 y pre temporada 3 o; c) es post temporada 3 pero haciendo de cuenta que nadie se fue de Hawkins al final y Hopper no se murió ni nada por el estilo – básicamente, los últimos 20 minutos del ultimo capitulo se borran –. Queda en ustedes como deciden interpretarlo._

_Como esta historia y las demás que vienen en __**COSAS RARAS**__ ya están pensadas desde hace mucho tiempo, todos corren con lo que acabo de mencionar y aunque esta historia es muy triste, decidí manejarme así porque las que vienen en __**Cosas Raras**__ son todas fluff, humor ya que considero que necesitamos mucho de ello. Cuando termine con la listita de lo que he pensado para CR ahí recién empezare con historias canon post temporada 3 y ahí si viene el angst tipo tsunami._

_Solo quería aclarar eso. En cuando a este capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y POR FAVOR, para enseñarme que están aquí y que debo seguir escribiendo dejen un __**REVIEW**__. ¡Gracias!_

_Ocasionalmente subo cosas en mi instagram celes_genesis también. ¡Gracias por leer, hasta el próximo capitulo!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Stranger Things pertenece a The Duffer Brothers y Netflix. __No gano dinero con esto._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

.

**TOMA MI MANO**

.

_cap. III_

**xx**

Diciembre 20, 1997.

_Bip… Bip… Bip…_

_Bip… Bip… __Bip…_

_Bip… Bip… Bip…_

**x**

Diciembre 21, 1997.

_Bip… Bip… Bip…_

_Bip… Bip… __Bip…_

_Bip… Bip… Bip…_

**x**

Diciembre 22, 1997.

_Bip… Bip… Bip…_

_Bip… Bip… __Bip…_

_Bip… Bip… Bip…_

**x**

Las 48 hs. pasaron, tortuosas expectantes, vacías… Y Mike no despertó.

El '_bip_' del medidor de ritmo cardiaco era el único ruido proveniente de Mike. Era la única prueba de que seguía vivo más el suave y casi imperceptible movimiento de su pecho al respirar.

Su rostro pasivo, sus ojos cerrados en un sueño interminable y su mano fría e inerte sin responder al toque desesperado y anhelante de la joven que lo sostenía cada minuto desde que fue puesto en esa cama, rogando que vuelva en si.

Once se sentía morir.

El paso de doctores que desfilaban allí dentro leyendo planillas, hablando entre ellos, revisándolo sin casi tocarlo. Enfermeras que pasaban a cambiar sueros, a inyectar cosas. Silencios intercambiados, miradas mezcladas entre la lastima y la indiferencia y ella que se sentía minúscula ante ellos, colocándose inconcientemente frente a Mike como defendiéndolo y, sin embargo, sintiendo que no podía. Era como si fuese tan pequeña protegiendo su tesoro mas preciado de gigantes que pasaban casi queriendo pisarlo porque la fuente principal de todo su coraje estaba dormida y ahora ella tenia que encontrar de donde cargar energías para luchar cuando siempre ha sido él quien la recargaba todos los días.

Su fuente de poder, el corazón en su pecho, los poderes en su cuerpo; Mike renovando cada célula en su interior todas las mañanas con la sonrisa adormilada que le regalaba cuando se despertaba y aparecía por la cocina aun en pijamas, tan despeinado y sin arreglar. La hacia feliz, con sus brazos encerrándose en su cintura por detrás y el fresco aliento a menta cuando le daba su beso de buenos días y luego hundía el rostro en el cuello de Once mientras ella preparaba el desayuno, murmurando alguna melodía distante de la radio y meciéndose mientras se aferraba a ella, robándole risas.

Las mañanas a las que Once no quiere renunciar, a las que no puede renunciar.

Como podría despertar ella misma cada día sin esos abrazos; sin Mike apareciendo por el pasillo rascándose los bucles despeinados y bostezando antes de sostenerla por detrás y bromeando que deberían renunciar a su trabajo así podían quedarse en la cama un rato más.

"_¿Y si nos quedamos hoy aquí todo el día descansando?"_ solía decir en broma, depositando besos en su cuello, su voz contra la piel expuesta de la camiseta que Once usaba como pijama, aquella del MIT que en realidad era de él pero que Once reclamo como suya años atrás.

Ella solía reír siempre ante la misma broma matutina porque sabia que en ese 'descanso' del que Mike siempre hablaba se trasformaría en horas eternas de amor compartido entre las sabanas y luego volvería a bromear, queriendo descansar de verdad luego de tanta pasión solo para volver a retomarla y hacerle ver las estrellas entre toques hechos de fuego y caricias suaves como la seda.

¿Como dejar de resistir? ¿Como abandonar la lucha si apenas habían empezado?

Todos se acercaban al cuarto, se paseaban intercalados para intentar convencerla que vaya a casa, que descanse, que salga a caminar. Frases susurradas de personas que también la quieren pero que, la verdad sea dicha, no pueden ofrecer ni una pizca de la felicidad que Mike le da todos los días.

En la noche del accidente, Will y Florian llegaron junto a Dustin, entrando corriendo también por el pasillo del hospital luego de haber preguntado en recepción por ellos. El reencuentro había sido lo más amargo que ha vivido en mucho tiempo.

Si bien a ellos los veían cada semana porque también vivían en Massachussets, Once sintió que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que los vio. Estar ahí, ver el reencuentro con Lucas y Max a quienes realmente tenían lejos y ver las lágrimas, las preguntas, la desesperación y la incertidumbre y el pesar de no saber que ocurrirá, oprimió el corazón de Ce aun más.

No era así como debía ser, no era así como debía reencontrarse el grupo de nuevo.

Habían planeado esas fiestas con tanto entusiasmo, pasar las fiestas con sus amigos y familia, festejar la maestría y el doctorado de Mike, celebrar su cumpleaños y el nacimiento de la hija de Dustin, ver a Lucas sosteniendo a la pequeña Pamela mientras Dustin, que siempre peleaba con él, le pedía que sea él el padrino de su hija y luego compartieran bromas por la emoción y las lagrimas que inevitablemente aquel momento habría robado a todos, todo eso quedo desplazado por la fatalidad de un destino que les estaba esperando.

No hubo abrazos, risas, felicitaciones ni lagrimas de alegría. No hubo excusas por parte de Ce para no ir con Mike y los muchachos a comer hamburguesas dos días antes de Navidad para que ella en realidad pueda quedarse preparando una fiesta sorpresa junto a Karen y de la cual los muchachos ya sabían. Las lagrimas que caían por las mejillas de sus amigos, de esa familia que construyeron, no eran de felicidad y esos abrazos no felicitaban logros, nacimientos, ni cumpleaños, no; los abrazos buscaban dar y recibir apoyo ante un hecho fatídico de ambición y crimen que había arrancado vidas inocentes y había dejado a aquel a quien todos tanto querían suspendido en un sueño que al pasar los días no lo dejaba en paz. Las felicitaciones se transformaron en susurros, preguntándose el uno al otro como estaban llevando el momento, como había sucedido esto, o que están diciendo los médicos; y las lagrimas, santo cielo, las lagrimas apuñalaban cada plan, cada deseo de unas fiestas felices en la espalda, volviendo la emoción de amigos que se extrañaban en el preludio de un final abrupto arrancado de todas las tragedias de las que se pudo haber escrito jamás.

Verlos ahí desde la puerta del cuarto de Mike cuando se saludaban entre ceños fruncidos y el dolor pintado en el rostro para luego voltearse a ella y recibir aun mas apoyo pero también desarmándola ante el amor recibido y el miedo compartido, todo eso clavaba en Once la sensación de estar enterrando a su marido antes de que su corazón diera el ultimo latido.

¿Pero que podía hacer? ¿Podría decirles que ya no la consuelen cuando era ella quien sollozaba en cada hombro ofrecido?

¿Podría decirles acaso que dejen de decir 'lo siento' cuando lo sentían de verdad solo porque se sentía como una despedida? Quedaría como si estuviese loca y quizás poco a poco era cierto. Era un torbellino de sentimientos porque los adoraba a cada uno de ellos y sin embargo había momentos que se sentía abrumada por tanta gente cerca y tan sola entre los brazos de todos ellos.

Era amor y apoyo lo que recibía, eran buenos deseos y el pedido porque Mike siga con vida pero aun entre la familia y los amigos que la acompañaban, que estaban a su lado y que ella profundamente agradecía, los brazos, las caricias, la voz y la única persona a quien Once mas necesitaba era aquella que descansaba en la cama del hospital hacia ya días y que aun no despertaba.

¿Por que? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, ¿por que Mike seguía sin despertar?

**x**

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando Nancy llego desde Nueva York un día antes del cumpleaños de Mike.

Nancy se había ido a vivir con Jonathan cuando entraron a la universidad y tenían una pequeña de tres años, Jilly, que era idéntica a su mama y cuyas fotos empapelaban las paredes de su apartamento; parte de la adoración de Jonathan por su pequeña a quien no se cansaba de fotografiar.

La noticia del accidente había llegado a la joven por medio de su padre cuando la llamo por teléfono el mismo día del asalto pero no había sido sino hasta ese día que Nancy había podido obtener el tiempo para poder viajar de vuelta a Hawkins. Lamentablemente y como Jonathan recientemente había sido promovido cubriendo una de las secciones políticas mas importantes, no le habían dado el permiso para viajar con su esposa, por lo que ella viajo sola dejándolo a él con su hija en lo que ella viajaba para acompañar al resto de su familia.

\- ¡Once! – llamo Nancy desde el pasillo, acercándose casi corriendo cuando pudo reconocer a su cuñada y algunos de los amigos de Mike junto a una puerta gris del la sala de terapia intensiva. Fue entonces cuando el shock y la preocupación y ese manto de irrealidad que había cubierto los pensamientos de Nancy, poniéndola en un estado de adormilado y autentico trance, de pronto se levanto al ver a Ce a los ojos.

Al ver el dolor en sus ojos.

Fue como sentir el golpe de un puño impactando de lleno en el pecho y arrebatándole el aire de los pulmones mientras peso sobre peso caían las palabras de su padre algunos días atrás: _'Nance, hubo un robo en el banco y tu hermano que vino a cerrar la venta de la casa de los abuelos estaba ahí también. Mike fue gravemente herido, esta mal, muy mal.'_

Los brazos de ambas chicas se apretaron con fuerza y no sabia quien de las dos había comenzado primero a llorar pero ahí estaban. Nancy no podía distinguir quien consolaba a quien, quien apoyaba a quien, quien mantenía a la otra de pie. El tiempo que transcurrió desde la llamada, el tiempo que Mike aun permanecía inconciente, los muchachos que siempre estaban tan alegres guardando silencio a un lado y Once despedazada en sus brazos, todo eso empujaban a Nancy desde el fondo de su alma al estado que hoy en día compartían todos los presentes.

Porque ese es su hermano pequeño al fin y al cabo.

\- Santo cielo, no puedo creerlo. – susurro la joven mayor, pasándose la mano por los ojos y Once creyó irónico que esa mirada celeste tan hermosa que Nancy tenia, se veía aun mas brillante cuando estaba triste.

Ce se encogió de hombros, alguien le había ofrecido a ambas un pañuelo descartable, no sabía quién.

\- ¿Como esta, donde esta?

Once giro la cabeza a la puerta entreabierta de la sala de terapia intensiva privada en donde tenían a su esposo. – Esta estable, aunque no puedo entender como esto puede llamarse 'estable'. – sobo su nariz. – No ha despertado aun, ni unas sola vez. No se ha movido siquiera, no ha movido los parpados, ni un dedo, ni…

\- Tranquila. – susurro Dustin que había estado detrás suyo. Una mano en su cintura como venia haciendo, siempre preparado a sostenerla a tiempo si se desmayaba.

La joven miro a los chicos alrededor. En ese momento no había padres cerca. Karen había ido a la casa a dormir un poco y Ted estaba tambien en la casa encargándose de todo lo que podía para aliviar las labores y hacerse cargo de Holly. Joyce estaba haciendo turno en el trabajo y Hopper y Max también estaban en la estación. En ese momento estaban ellas, Dustin, Lucas, Will y Florian que le ofrecía a ambas un vaso de agua.

\- Dijeron que debía despertar en las primeras 48 hs. sin excepción pero aun no ha pasado nada. Ni el más mínimo movimiento, nada en absoluto. Los doctores no han hablando mucho, dicen que hay que esperar. Que hay que ver… – explico Lucas.

Will negó. – Yo aun no puedo entender como fue que paso algo así, como fue que pudieron infiltrarse una banda tan grande con la cantidad de seguridad que había en el banco. Mi madre me dijo que se invirtió muchísimo en cambiar el banco de locacion.

\- Si, la idea era poder extender el centro de la ciudad a dos zonas separadas pero dentro de la banda que vino estaban guardias de aquí mismo. – explico Lucas.

\- Malditos hijos de perra, espero que los encuentren pronto. – musito Florian, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Will y besando su cabeza.

Nancy se volteo a ellos. – ¿Aun están libres, prófugos los que hicieron esto?

Estaba alterada y no era para menos.

\- Cinco de ellos murieron y cinco más escaparon. Las ciudades aledañas están trabajando con Hopper, o algo así me había dicho. No lo se, no entendí muy bien. – dijo Ce, sonando su nariz en el pañuelo. Era Lucas quien se lo había dado y ahora le ofrecía otro.

\- Y hay dos mas en la estación Indianápolis, al parecer no eran diez sino que doce en total y los atraparon allí cuando quisieron comprar en una farmacia algún kit de primeros auxilios para unos impactos de bala. Steve llamo y me dijo, la noticia llego lejos aparentemente. Los inocentes que estaban graves… – Dustin negó con la cabeza luego de un silencio y todos entendieron que quiso decir.

Nancy sacudió la cabeza. – Dios mío…

\- ¿A cuantas familias arruinaron? – pregunto Once quizás un poco mas alto de lo que quiso. Tenía los parpados apretados mientras sostenía el pañuelo contra su nariz. Sus ojos irritados de tanto llorar durante días. – Yo intento pensar en todo ellos también pero lo siento… Lo siento pero no quiero que Mike tenga el mismo destin…

No podía siquiera hablar de ello, ni concebir la idea en su cabeza, mucho menos decirla en voz alta. ¿Y si por decirlo se volvía real? Las personas que murieron también tenían pareja, padres, hermanos, amigos. Una joven que había resultado herida había acompañado a su padre al banco para hacer el depósito de su Universidad a la que estaba por entrar el próximo año. Le habían dado tres balazos en el pecho, estuvo en coma hasta esa mañana y Once no pudo dejar de pensar en los padres de esa chica que soñaba con ir a Princeton y ahora se dirigía a dormir en una caja por toda la eternidad.

La vida no podía ser así de cruel pero aun así, y cielos si Once lo sabía bien, las cosas horribles y los monstruos disfrazados de personas caminaban la tierra desplegando veneno, dolor y muerte.

\- Ce. – Nancy pasó una mano por el hombro de la joven. – ¿Será que puedo entrar un momento con él?

**xx**

En todos esos años, con todas las experiencias, aventuras, peligros y celebraciones vividas, Nancy nunca se sintió mas conmovida como en ese momento cuando entro al cuarto de Mike y lo encontró allí.

\- Oh Mike. – susurro, dejando su cartera en el gancho detrás de la puerta y recorriendo la cama hasta llegar a la silla que de seguro Once ha estado ocupando todos estos días. Paso su mano, cuidadosa y temerosa por la cama mirando todos los aparatos. El bip de marcador cardiaco, el soplido del respirador automático, sus dedos deslizándose suavemente sobre la cama con su corazón palpitando con fuerza, temerosa que aun el mínimo toque dañe al joven.

Una lagrima cayo y ahí Nancy se dio cuenta que había comenzado a llorar.

\- ¿Quién te hizo esto? – la pregunta salio como si fuese un gemido de dolor mientras la joven atraía la silla a si misma y se sentaba, cerca del rostro de su hermano menor.

Su hermano menor, su hermanito, hecho un hombre hecho y derecho, un joven apuesto, un científico. Un amigo, un hijo, un esposo, Nancy no podía enumerar ni con todos los dedos de sus manos y pies todas las razones por las cuales se sentía tan orgullosa de él. Era algo tan primitivo, tan inexplicable, rugiendo desde el interior de su pecho hacia el mundo en una frase que ahí mismo se dio cuenta, nunca lo dijo lo suficiente.

Y eso es lo mucho que Nancy que lo quiere.

Una de sus manos fue a parar a la del muchacho, cerrándose con cuidado sobre sus dedos fríos y su otra mano reposando con cuidado sobre la almohada de Mike, midiendo cada movimiento para no herirlo ni molestarlo cuando toco con inmensa delicadeza el bucle suelto de entre ese gorro de vendas que envolvían su cabeza.

\- Hola tu. – susurro, las lagrimas de Nancy agrupándose juntas debajo de su nariz y sus ojos rojos resaltaban el azul cielo que había heredado de su abuela Theresa. – Lamento haber tardado en venir, no puede desocuparme y Jonathan tuvo que quedarse en Nueva York con Jilly.

Era mas difícil de lo que creyó; estar allí, hablándole sin saber si la escuchaba o siquiera si Mike realmente estaba ahí. Un pensamiento oscuro y tétrico se cruzó por su mente, una sensación de frío recorriendo su espalda mientras la idea fugaz de estar hablando con el cuerpo vacío y caliente de su hermano menor, sostenido con un latido de corazón artificial mientras su alma yacía lejos en la eternidad, hizo que el temor, el horror y el dolor abofetearan a la joven con una fuerza descomunal.

Se modio el labio, sacudiendo la cabeza y cerrando los ojos ante aquel horrible pensamiento, intentando borrarlo, intentando dejarlo atrás y aferrándose a la esperanza que este realmente allí. Mike debía estar ahí, latido y alma juntos en un sueño obligado pero esperando a despertar.

\- Quiero enseñarte algo. – dijo Nancy, levantándose a tomar su bolso un momento y una foto que tenia en su billetera, sosteniéndola a algunos centímetros del rostro del joven. – Mira, aquí esta Jilly, esta foto se la tomamos en septiembre en su primer día de escuela. ¿No crees que esta idéntica a Holly? – comenzó a decirle pero luchaba consigo misma, con la voz que se quebrara con cada segundo que pasaba, con cada '_bip_' que golpeaba sus oídos pero el no despertaba.

Era como si hablara con la nada.

Como si hubiera nada frente a ella.

\- La semana pasada… La semana pasada Jilly perdió su primer diente de leche. – suspiro. – Oh debías haberlo visto, fue muy gracioso. Jonatan ato su dientecillo con un hilo y ato la otra parte a la puerta, ya tenia unos días flojo, pero ella parece que no entendió muy bien y en lugar de esperar que él cerrara la puerta, ella camino hacia atrás y se lo quito sola. – una risita mezclada con llanto se le escapo. – Fue tan gracioso…

Pero en algún momento esa risilla pasó a ser un jadeo para convertirse de pronto en llanto, en la búsqueda de aire desesperado, acercándose a su hermano y enseñarle la foto con más ahínco, con los miedos golpeando su espalda.

\- Mike por favor mírala, tu sobrinita te extraña. ¿Puedes abrir los ojos por ella? Ella quiere que los abras Mike. – lloro Nancy, suplico quizás un poco mas desesperada de lo que creyó que estaba, agitando la foto frente a él. – ¡Oh santo cielos, por favor Mike abre los ojos! ¿Sabes que me dijo antes de venir aquí? ¿Lo sabes? Me dijo que le pida al hada de los dientes que tú te sientas mejor.

Aquello que su hija le dijo a Nancy en la puerta de su edificio antes de subir al taxi a la joven le partió el corazón.

"_\- Mami, el tío Mike se va a recuperar, ¿verdad? – pregunto la pequeña en brazos de Jonatan, ambos habían bajado a desearle un buen viaje, lamentando no poder acompañarle._

_Nancy quería decir que si, quería decirlo pero no podía mentirle. El solo hecho de saber que decirle que si de hecho podría ser una mentira, destrozaba a Nancy en lo más profundo de su alma._

_Tomo a su pequeña del rostro y le dio un beso en la punta de su nariz. – No lo se, cariño, pero mientras el doctor intenta curar al tío Mike, todos nosotros debemos que enviar todo nuestro amor y nuestra fuerza para él, ¿verdad?_

_Jonatan acaricio el rostro de Nancy con una de sus manos; él sabia lo mucho que le costaba a su esposa no desmoronarse ahí mismo. _

_\- Mami, estuve pensando. – comento la pequeña mientras jugaba con el moño en su trenza. – ¿Le puedes decir al hada de dientes que si hace que el tío Mike se cure, no necesita traerme dinero nunca mas? Tengo muchos dientitos, no necesito tanto dinero. ¿Puedes decirle eso? ¿Puedes pedirle que cure la cabecita del tío Mike? _

_El pedido de su hija, la ensoñación inocente de una pequeña niña que creía en la fantasía, en los milagros y en la bondad por encima de cualquier cosa era tan dulce pero eso no impidió que Nancy haya roto en llanto una vez dentro del taxi luego de haberse despedido de su familia."_

Puso la foto de su hija de nuevo en su billetera y volvió a tomarlo con cuidado. Una mano en la de Mike, la otra rodeando la almohada encontrando aquel mechón de cabello que se escapaba de las vendas.

Miraba su rostro impasible, sus parados cerrados y ni la minima señal de haberla escuchado siquiera. ¿Sabría Mike que ella estaba allí? ¿Sabría Mike que Nancy estaba llorándole? ¿Sabría Mike acaso lo mucho que su hermana mayor lo quiere?

Nancy se mordió el labio, lagrima tras lagrima calma y dolorosa recorriendo sus mejillas mientras le observaba allí tan dormido y pensaba amargamente que no recordaba habérselo dicho siquiera una sola vez desde que era chiquito. ¿Por qué no lo decía? ¿Por que debía comportarse de esa manera desentendida si acaso Nancy adora a Mike desde el fondo de su alma, desde que lo vio por primera vez?

Oh aquel día. Ella estaba de campamento cuando Holly nació pero, aunque era pequeña también, recordaba como si fuese ayer el día que Mike vino al mundo y más específicamente el día que se lo presentaron por primera vez.

**x**

_Desde el momento en que mamá y papá le dijeron que iba a convertirse en una hermana mayor, Nancy sintió de todo menos felicidad. El cambio repentino en todo, la atención dividida aun mucho antes que su madre tuviera los primeros signos de tener pancita, sus padres comenzaron a hablar con el futuro bebe cuando aquel ni siquiera podía oírlos pero Nancy, que estaba allí, mirándoles con el ceño fruncido como ella perdía la singularidad de ser única niña, podía escuchar las tonterías que decían y la sonrisa sin sentido que antes solo eran para ella._

"_Nancy mira lo que compramos para el futuro bebe." _decía su madre, como si a ella le importara.

"_Nancy, debemos pedirte un gran favor. Necesitamos si puedes mudarte de habitación porque el bebe nuevo necesita dormir en el dormitorio mas cerca de mami y papi, corazón." _Tuvieron el descaro de pedirle unos días antes de Halloween.

"_Nancy, ven ayuda a mami a doblar la ropita en la maleta del hospital." _Ugh, ¿acaso no podían dejarla tranquila?

"_Nancy, ¿quieres tocar la panza de tu madre? El bebe se esta moviendo." _No.

"_Nancy, mira te compramos estos colores nuevos." _Oh vaya, al fin se acuerdan que tienen una hija._ "¿Por qué no haces un lindo dibujo para enseñarle al bebe cuando venga a casa luego del hospital?" _No lo creo.

"_Nancy, ve y dile a papá que el bebé quiere salir. Toma mi maleta, cariño." _¿Tan rápido?

"_Nancy, mamá esta en el hospital y yo debo ir con ella. Te quedaras con los vecinos, ¿de acuerdo?" _El abandono ha comenzado.

"_Nancy, aquí estas hija. Adivina que, tienes un hermanito; no cariño, es mejor que no vengas al hospital porque hace mucho frío. Hoy no volveremos pero mañana cuando lleguemos a casa iremos por ti. ¿Verdad que es genial? Tu hermanito es como un regalito de Navidad." _Pues Santa se equivoco de carta.

_Durante meses toda la vida que ella concia había girado en torno al supuesto nuevo bebe, al niño que nació cambiando la víspera de Navidad en su cumpleaños y de ahora en mas todo en esta época girara en torno a él._

_La cabeza de la pequeña giraba y daba vueltas en torno a una descabellada cantidad de malas ideas causadas por programas de televisión y la mala enseñanza de que los padres se olvidaban de sus hijos cuando un nuevo llegaba a la casa mientras Ted conducía su auto y ella iba en el asiento de atrás, volviendo a casa en la víspera de Navidad para ir y conocer la cara del adversario, del enemigo._

_¿Qué sera de ella ahora? ¿Dónde esta su lugar ahora? ¿Por que vino el bebe a ocupar el suyo?_

_¿Por qué tuvo que venir al mundo?_

_Todas esas preguntas, todas esas pesadillas; todos esos miedos, todas esas idas y venidas entre el conflicto y la resolución hormigueando en su cabecita y causando un ruido interminable y desesperado como el que oyó aquella vez que vio de cerca un panal de abejas. _

_Pero de pronto cuando entraron a casa y subió con su padre a la que había sido su habitación y vio a su mama sosteniendo algo en brazos, ahí mismo el ruido ceso._

_¿Cómo explica una niña pequeña esa nueva sensación? _

_¿Era la voz de papa diciendo muy bajo que tenga cuidado o era el susurro de mama contándole que iba a acostar al bebe en la cuna?_

_¿En que momento el sol se abrió paso entre las nubes cargadas de nieve y su antigua habitación se vio iluminada del fulgor vespertino que acaricio aquella carita rosada y Nancy sintió que lloraría en cualquier momento cuando lo vio removerse bajo su mantita y escucho su quejido antes de quedarse dormidito nuevamente?_

_¿Como explica una niña pequeña esa sensación inexorable de resolución, de sentido, de felicidad eterna de ver por primera vez en su vida aquello por lo que moriría sin pensarlo dos veces?_

_Papa tenía razón, era como un regalo de Navidad. Era el regalo que Santa envío para ella y solo para ella. Ningún cartel seria mas lindo que el que Nancy iba pintarle, ninguna habitación adjunta a la de él seria suficientemente cerca. Ningún día podría pasar sin arrepentirse de no haber tocado la panza donde él estaba y nunca podría equivocarse tanto como lo había estado últimamente. Y es que su lugar era ese, Nancy debía convertirse en hermana mayor porque así el bebe cabía entero dentro de su corazón. _

_Labios rosados, pestañas largas, carita redonda y un solo mechoncito de cabello en la calva cabecita, las lagrimas de Nancy conmovidas de ellas mismas porque era lo mas hermoso que había visto en toda su vida._

"_¿Estas feliz, cariño?" pregunto mamá y ella asintió con la cabeza como nunca lo había hecho._

_Alguien puso una mano en su hombro, papá susurro tras ella. "Dile hola a Michael, hija."_

_Michael… _

_Mike…_

_Las luces en su corazón, en el techo de la casa, la primera nevada, el aroma a galletas recien horneadas, todo comenzaba a ocupar un décimo lugar en comparación con él. _

"_Hola Mike, soy Nancy, tu hermana mayor." susurro la pequeña entre la voz quebrada y un amor tan grande que dejaba en vergüenza la enormidad del mundo fuera del arenero y del sol brillando en el cielo. Le dio su osito en brazos para que mama lo ponga en la cuna y Nancy paso una mano rodeando la almohadita del pequeño, acariciando su frente con su pulgar y tomando la manito derecha con la otra, estremeciéndose ante la suavidad de su piel, el agarre sorpresivo y firme que esa manita hizo sobre su dedo y la profundidad de sus ojitos mirándola por primera vez, de esa pequeña sonrisa adormilada que quedo grabada en su mente. "Te amare por siempre."_

**x**

Nancy beso con cuidado la frente de su hermano pequeño en el hospital.

\- Te amare por siempre Mike.

**xx**

Diciembre 23, 1997.

Eran las 03:00hs y además de ser otra noche más con su esposo suspendido entre la vida y la muerte era el cumpleaños de Mike. Y Once estaba allí, junto a él, como lo había estado desde que todo ocurrió.

El semblante de la muchacha era lejano, triste y un poco enojada pero no con el muchacho durmiente frente a ella sino con las personas alrededor. Con Max, con Hopper, con los muchachos, con todos y es que…

¿Qué derecho tenían?

¿Quién les dijo que tenían ese poder de decir aquello? ¿Quién demonios se creían que eran?

Una parte de ella se sentía horrible por pensar así pero es que había hablado desde adentro. La falta de sueño, el cansancio que se cargaba, la 'alimentación' que se basaba en café y mas café porque no podía tolerar nada en el estomago: todo ese estrés le daba unas nauseas constantes; todo ello había llegado cuando en un nuevo ataque de llanto poco después de la medianoche mientras Once se lamentaba por el 'cumpleaños' que Mike estaba pasando, Hopper dijo que no se torture con pensar en ello.

¿Cómo no torturarse pensando que si hubiese ido con él al banco, Mike no estaría en esa situación?

Luego Will quien le dijo que se vaya a descansar a la casa de sus suegros o a la casa de sus padres; que se alimente, que duerma en una cama, que aunque sea vaya a tomar un poco de aire a Once le sentó peor porque ella sentía que el único descanso que podría tener seria cuando él abra los ojos.

¿Qué descanso o que bocado puede tener si el corazón lo tiene atravesando en su garganta y los sueños son pesadillas donde la realidad golpea peor que cada segundo sin Mike?

Y fue peor, la gota que rebalso el vaso en realidad cuando Ce, mientras decía que no dejaría a Mike pasar ni un momento de su cumpleaños solo, fue Max quien dijo posiblemente sin siquiera pensar: - _"Pero Ce, ¿que diferencia hay si él no lo notara?"_

¿Cómo se atreve a decir una cosa así?

La forma en que Once la miro hizo que las luces parpadearan y sus amigos tuvieron que hacer lo posible para calmar la situación, aun siendo una casualidad que Karen y Ted ambos hayan ido a la casa, aun había enfermeros y conserjes caminando por ahí quienes no debían notar que causaba que las luces funcionaran de forma rara. Pero Ce, ella estaba completamente sacada de sus casillas.

Fue una gran pelea, un intercambio de disculpas, de lagrimas, de acusaciones, de pedidos de respuestas; un quiebre entre la amistad y la familia y un llanto desgarrado que clamaba por un poco de mas esperanza porque decirle algo así era arrojar la toalla y entregar a Mike a los brazos de la muerte cuando ella aun sostenía su mano y empujaba de él para que se quede respirando su mismo aire y caminando sobre la misma tierra junto a ella.

No podía dejarlo allí, no podía renunciar a susurrarle su amor mientras él dormía porque había sido él quien la había contenido desde las primeras pesadillas. Ya sea cuando ella se escondía en su sótano y Mike aun siendo un niño estaba allí cuando se removía en sueños, o cuando al reunirse de nuevo él recogía su supercomm en el medio de la noche luego que ella le llamaba después de haber tenido un mal sueño; era aquel que conducía su bicicleta hasta la cabaña si además había una tormenta y Hopper no estaba en casa, quien luego cuando tuvo su auto se iba hasta allí a cualquier hora de la madrugada solo porque ella se lo pedía. Mike es aquel que ha sabido espantar sus miedos, sus dudas, su dolor y los demonios que a veces se aparecían, solo con abrazarla en la cama y ahuyentar la oscuridad con el amor que los unió en el momento en que él llego a su vida.

Porque Once adora a Hopper, a Joyce, a sus amigos, a todos e realidad. Porque todos han sabido estar allí, dándole la bienvenida al grupo, dándole un abrazo maternal, dándole un hogar donde vivir y, aunque ella jamás querría ser desagradecida, fue Mike su primer protector, su primer amigo, su único amor.

Inconciente e inocente, él posee un poder aun mas fuerte del que ella tiene y ni siquiera lo sabe. Ce recordaba aquella vez cuando cumplió catorce años y Mike no pudo ir porque debía estar en su casa por culpa del sarampión, como se esforzó en demostrarle que aun así estaba con ella en el primer cumpleaños que celebrara en su vida enviándole un video donde no solo confeso su amor sino que además, le enseñó que las manos que ella siempre tomaba y que la acariciaban, esas manos podían crear música y sus labios, los que jamás se cansaría de besar, cantaron una canción de amor que describía perfectamente el lazo que comparten hoy en día.

El poder de Mike, esa habilidad especial: crear electricidad al rozar sus dedos con los suyos. Proyectar amor y un futuro con solo una mirada, iluminar su camino con una sonrisa, brindar apoyo con solo unas palabras y ser fuente de felicidad y energía con estar a su lado, como lo ha estado desde el primer día.

¿Como podían decirle que vuelva a casa, que salga a caminar, que deje que alguien la reemplace en el hospital si ella sabia por experiencia propia que él jamás se iría de su lado si la situación fuese distinta?

¿Como podían mirarla con esos ojos llenos de lastima rindiéndose antes de empezar?

Ella no puede renunciar. No importa si la miran con pena o si las manos que se apoyan en su espalda y le dan palmaditas que duelen como si la azotaran significaban que todos ellos ya se estaban despidiendo de Mike, porque Once no se despediría de él. Ella no puede renunciar a sus ojos adormilados cada mañana y sus abrazos de koala cuando ella prepara el desayuno. No puede renunciar al aroma a tostadas parcialmente quemadas cuando la quiere sorprender con el desayuno ni a los tostados de queso que él sabe prepararle, preguntándose cada vez como puede salirle tan bien ese aperitivo pero aun quema el pan en la tostadora automática.

Once no puede renunciar a la sonrisa de Mike ni a su risa, esa risa musical que embotellaría para poder escucharla cada segundo del día; no puede renunciar a las cosquillas suaves que hace cuando ella esta recostada boca abajo en la cama y él pasea sus dedos por su piel mientras hablan y planean la semana todos los domingos en la mañana.

Pedirle a Once que salga a despejarse, que hable con alguien para que la vaya 'preparando' era como pedirle que se arranque los pulmones con una cuchara y se fije si puede seguir respirando.

Y es que… ¡Joder! Es Mike de quien están hablando. ¡Mike! Ese joven quien es la razón por la que ella vive hoy en día, por quien sonríe, por quien sueña, por quien suspira y sobre el cual agradece cada día que sea él el hombre con quien se ha casado.

Once volvió a la habitación junto a su esposo, ojos llenos de lagrimas como prueba y símbolo de protesta que ella estaba allí y ahí se quedaría le guste a quien le guste y se ofenda quien se ofenda porque ella se caso para bien y para mal, en salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe y aun no era el día.

Volvió a tomar la mano de Mike donde no estaba enyesado y acerco esa palma que va perdiendo cada vez mas calidez y la apoyo en su cara antes de besarle los nudillos mientras lloraba y sentía la mirada de sus amigos y familia quemarle la nuca con esos ojos llenos de lastima.

\- Estoy aquí, mi amor. N-no importa lo que los demás… No me i-importa nada de lo que e-ellos d-digan Mike. – lloro la joven mientras hablaba, su nariz roja, toda destrozada. – Mi amor por favor, te lo suplico oh… por favor despierta. Por favor. – repitió una vez mas, besando la palma fría antes de apoyar la cabeza en la cama y dormitar.

**x**

_\- ¿Estas nervioso? – pregunto Once acomodando la corbata de Mike y pasando las manos por su camisa que Once plancho con mucho amor, y porque él estaba tan nervioso que casi quema la solapa que, afortunadamente, estaba cubierta con el pantalón._

_El muchacho asintió, suspiro, negó y volvió a asentir. No estaba solamente nervioso, estaba aterrado. Muerto de miedo era decir poco._

_Ce le sonrió, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era algo tan tierno y además ella sabia cuan duro Mike había trabajado con su gran amigo Florian en preparar el proyecto que presentarían para su maestría. _

_\- Mike… – susurro Once poniendo ambas manos en sus mejillas, haciendo que la mire a los ojos. – Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Vas a impresionarlos, cariño. Tú, Flo, las muchachas, han estado partiéndose el lomo y cada minuto de tu sacrificio y el de ellos habrá valido la pena._

_El joven asintió de nuevo, acariciando las manos de Once. – Tu sacrificio también, porque estos tres años desde que nos casamos he trabajado sin parar y tu también has pagado por ello._

_La muchacha negó. – No Mike, cuando nos casamos nosotros sabíamos que seria así. Sabia cuando te graduaste que o me tocaba esperar hasta las vacaciones durante tres años más o apoyarte en este camino y yo quise venir aquí. Aun si hubo veces que hasta has tenido que dormir en el laboratorio yo nunca me he sentido ni sola ni menos amada por que se que todo lo que has trabajado ha sido por nuestro futuro._

_Mike quería llorar pero no lo hizo, en lugar de eso tomo el rostro de aquella hermosa mujer que con orgullo llamaba su esposa y la beso largo y tendido._

_\- Te amo mas que a nadie y a nada en todo el mundo, Once. – susurro luego del beso. – A partir de ahora, cielo, ya por fin tendremos mucho mas tiempo juntos. _

_Ce sonrió. – Lo se, Mike. _

_Cuando el joven se inclino para besarla de nuevo, Florian, querido y un poco bruto Florian, entro al apartamento como quien entra a su casa, todo acelerado, despeinado y asustado._

_\- ¡Mikey, me quede dormido! ¡Si no era porque Will me llamo para desearme buena suerte te juro que seguía de largo! ¡Vamos vamos!_

_Ambos rieron; pobre Flo, pero ellos sabían muy bien el nivel de estrés que debía tener encima también._

_\- Janie, reinita perdona, hola. – el rubio se acerco a Ce y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Disculpa es que tú sabes. _

_\- Lo se, lo se. – rió la joven. – ¡Vayan a por ellos, chicos!_

_Mike tomo su maletín con sus informes y miro a su amigo y ex compañero de cuarto. – ¿Oye y tus informes?_

_El rubio abrió grande los ojos pero luego suspiro, Once no parará de reírse de su cara de pánico momentánea durante una semana._

_\- Ah están en el auto, si. Dios casi muero._

_Mike negó con la cabeza y luego se inclino a darle otro beso a Once. – Preciosa, llegare como a las siete._

_\- Tranquilo mi amor, mucha mucha suerte. – dijo Ce con sus ojos destellantes de amor y orgullo. – Te amo._

_\- Te amo, Ce. _

_-¡Y yo los amo a los dos, ya vamos! – dijo Florian, saludando a la joven con la mano y llevándose a Mike al arrastre._

_Cuando Mike se graduó, el departamento de ingeniería y biología se unieron para dar cuatro vacantes de trabajo para recién graduados que le permitía a tres dos biólogos, un ingeniero y un físico obtener su maestría y doctorado conjuntamente si lograban ofrecer un método que pueda ser sustentable y rentable para mejorar la calidad de vida. Con prótesis revolucionarias para pacientes que necesitaban órganos vitales y debían esperar en lista, Mike, Florian, y dos muchachas biólogas lograron no solo crear estos reemplazos que podían llegar a durar años, dándole a las personas una respuesta a sus plegarias sino que, inspirados a ir por mas, lograron encontrar un método de ingeniería genética que iba desde ayudar a crear vida cuando todos los métodos de concepción han fallado, hasta el uso de células madres para tratar e incluso curar enfermedades o daños severos que, hasta el momento, no había sido posible. _

_Once no entendía muy bien todo eso porque era un lenguaje muy técnico pero un día que los cuatro estaban festejando el cumpleaños de una de las muchachas y cada uno fue con sus parejas, Mike le dijo algo que la hizo sentirse tan orgullosa. _

_\- Imagina lo que sabes de un laboratorio. – susurro para que ninguno escuche, nadie de ellos sabia sobre el pasado de la joven. – Pues nosotros queremos hacer todo lo contrario. No solo es ayudar a mejorar la vida de quien necesita un corazón, un pulmón, o lo que sea, sino que cuanta gente ha agotado las posibilidades de tener familia. Con la ingeniería genética vamos al centro mas diminuto de lo que es la naturaleza humana y vamos a por ello a crear vida y una que sea sana así como meternos en lo profundo del genoma humano para que aquel cuyo accidente o derrame le ha causado daño irreparables, nosotros si logramos esto, daremos vuelta el tablero. Es llevar la vida y la salud a otro nuevo nivel._

_Y lo habían logrado. Luego de tres años de investigación, de noches sin dormir, de arduo trabajo en el MIT, de dormir en el laboratorio, los cuatro tenían resultados comprobables y firmes y ese día irían a presentarlo y quizás, obtendrían su maestría y su doctorado._

_Ese día de Mayo a Ce no le tocaba trabajar por que los tres especialistas del consultorio medico donde trabajaba estaban en junta así que ella tuvo el día libre, haciendo tareas de la casa y ocupar además su mente de los nervios que también tenia y cerca de las siete se recostó en el sillón de la sala para tomar una pequeña siesta. Esperaba que todo vaya bien, Mike se lo merecía. Había puesto sangre, sudor y lagrimas para formarse y solo esperaba que aquellos quienes eran responsables de darle a su esposo el visto bueno, sean lo suficientemente listos para ver al joven brillante que tenían frente a ellos y su pequeño equipo de genios._

_El toque dulce de los largos dedos de Mike la despertó, metiéndose entre sus bucles y trayéndola de nuevo hacia la conciencia. _

_\- Hola preciosa.- susurro el muchacho sentado junto a ella en el sillón. El reloj de pared mostraba las 7:45 y la sonrisa grande, brillante de su rostro hizo que ella despertara de golpe._

_\- ¡Cariño! ¿Como… Como fue, como les fue?_

_Mike miro hacia abajo, su sonrisa disminuyendo pero solo para sacar un ramillete de flores detrás de su espalda que le dio. En ellos una tarjetita que Ce comenzó a leer sin entender mucho que estaba pasando._

_\- "Gracias amor mío por el apoyo que me has dado. Incondicional y para siempre, te amo eternamente, firma Michael Wheeler, Doctor licenciado en Ingeniería Genética…" ¡DOCTOR! – y ahí Once cayo en la realidad, en la tarjeta y en la sonrisa de su esposo que lloraba de felicidad. – ¡Mike, Oh Mike lo has logrado mi amor! ¡Sabia que podías hacerlo, estoy tan orgullosa de ti!_

_Ambos compartieron un abrazo tan sentido, tan lleno de felicidad, de gratitud y de saber que finalmente podían dedicarse a descansar. Podían comenzar a armar su vida, a buscar un bebe, a hacer su luna de miel que antes no pudieron porque todo este proyecto debía comenzar. Todo por lo que han luchado finalmente estaba ahí. La vida comenzaba para ellos en una nueva, más feliz y tranquila etapa._

_Mike hundió el rostro en los bucles de Once, en sus hebras que permanentemente olían a cerezas y suspiro lleno de amor y gratitud metiendo los dedos en su cabello y acariciando aquella que era la compañera de su vida._

_\- Todos gracias a ti, Ce. Todo es por ti_.

**x**

Un movimiento violento la despertó a la joven, un sacudon de la mano de Mike que había dejado reposando en su rostro como en los últimos días con la esperanza que en algún momento sus dedos la despierten de su vigilia con una caricia y una sonrisa pero en lugar de eso… Todo paso de golpe, todo se dio tan rápido.

¡_Bipbipbibipbip_!

El marcador de ritmo cardiaco estaba enloquecido, su pausado '_bip_' empezó a avanzar rápido, errático y la mano de Mike que la despertó fue solo el primero de una serie de espasmos involuntarios de todo el cuerpo y los parpados que Once tanto había pedido que se abran lo habían hecho pero esos ojos.. esos ojos estaban en blanco.

Once despertó por los movimientos violentos de Mike que estaba pasando por algo nuevo que nada tenia de bueno y aunque ella no sabia que hacer, aunque la imagen de verlo allí, sacudiéndose inconcientemente frente a ella le rompió el corazón, no puso reaccionar hasta que Dustin y Will entraron detrás de un medico y una enfermera que se apresuraron a esa habitación.

\- ¡Código rojo, código rojo!

\- Doctor, ¿que necesita?

\- ¡Llama al neurólogo, prepara el quirófano!

\- ¡Mike! – finalmente Once encontró su voz a la vez que las lagrimas encontraban su camino de nuevo en sus mejillas y el pánico golpeaba de nuevo su corazón. – ¿¡Que esta pasando!? ¿¡Estaba dormido, que le esta pasando!?

\- Señora Wheeler, salga de la habitación por favor.

La enfermera intento calmar a la joven pero el doctor le dijo que llame a por mas ayuda mientras Mike se removía y saltaba en la cama y el ritmo cardíaco estaba enloquecido y empezaban a sonar cada vez mas y mas alarmas.

\- ¡Lo estamos perdiendo!

\- ¡No! ¡Mike despierta, despierta!

\- ¡Sáquenla de aquí! – grito el doctor y Dustin, Will y Hopper quien también se sumo a ellos la tomaron de los brazos mientras ella forcejeaba. Los presentes en el pasillo hacinados en la puerta mientras ella se sacudió en los brazos de su padre y sus amigos que pidieron poder quedarse porque ella no quería irse.

Ella tenía que estar ahí, tenía que tomarle la mano, tenia que sentirla que estaba allí para que encuentre su camino a casa.

\- ¡Ce tranquila, no puedes hacer nada! – intento razonar Dustin, mientras la alejaban del cuarto

Pero ella sentía que el corazón se destrozaba, que la vida se iba, que la fuerza la dejaba.

\- Por favor, Mike… Mike… ¡MIKE!

**xx**

4:00 am.

Ted Wheeler acababa de colgar el teléfono por segunda vez. El primer llamado fue de uno de los chicos que llamo para visar que Mike había sufrido un derrame y un ataque subsecuente. La segunda llamada había sido del hospital, informándole lo mismo e informándole que uno de sus asesores estaría acercándose a él a primera hora, que debían hablar de algunas opciones.

Ted suspiro. En tantos años él nunca había sido un hombre de beber alcohol. Siempre ha sido cansino, de gustos simples, se siestas en el sillón, pero esa noche mientras se armaba de valor para subir a la habitación que compartía con su esposa Karen y antes de despertarla para decirle lo que estaba pasando, este hombre tosco y poco hablador, tomo un vaso doble de whisky y camino hacia la chimenea.

Esas fotos que colmaban todo el mármol, fotos familiares, fotos de su boda y la de sus hijos. Sus graduaciones, y todas esas fotos de bebes de sus hijas, su nieta y su hijo.

Su hijo.

Ted tomo entonces aquella que tenia el marco verde, la que colgaba alto que Karen había preparado. Un marco doble con la foto de un dormido y recién nacido Mike junto a una del día que se graduó de la universidad.

Tomo de un solo sorbo todo el contenido de su vaso pero el ardor no era de la bebida sino de la desesperación de un padre que tiene que ver el fin de esa gran sonrisa.

Ese pequeño que era brillante, ese hombre maravilloso del que no podría sentir más que orgullo.

"_\- Papa, traje unos papeles que me gustaría que firmes por favor. Se los quise dar a mi esposa pero no quiere saber del tema y supongo que con mamá será lo mismo. ¿Puedes hacerlo tu?"_

_Ted miro esos papeles que su hijo le dio. _

"_\- Es solo en un caso extremo. Yo solo quiero que Ce quede cubierta. Tú sabes, pero es solo por si acaso. No te preocupes, no tendrás nunca que hacerlo, como dije es solo por si acaso para saber que ella estará bien. ¿Me lo prometes?"_

No supo en que momento pero Ted Wheeler se encontró sentado en su sillón de sus miles de sientas y abrazo ese marco con toda sus fuerzas, quebrándose del dolor.

Y es que esos papeles habían sido firmados, y habían sido enviados. Por que él se lo prometió.

_Para cuidar de Jane._

\- Por favor hijo… Por favor. – lloro Ted Wheeler por primera vez en vaya Dios a saber cuanto. – Por favor pequeño, no me obligues a hacerlo.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Hola todos… o a los dos o tres que aun estén ahí._

_Es inhumano el tiempo que ha pasado y me odio por ello. Si bien en mi instagram _** celes_genesis**_ he subido avances y alguna que otra cosita, ha pasado mucho tiempo pero nunca decidí poner esta historia en hiatus porque he estado siempre trabajando en este capitulo tan lleno de matices, palabra por palabra y a medida pasaba el tiempo cambiaba y quería mejorar cosas porque sentía que merecían mas y mas. Por fin estoy conforme con este capitulo que era el mas difícil de escribir porque es un capitulo bisagra y a partir de este yo tengo todo mas armado pero es difícil escribir algo significativo sin develar mucha información._

_En fin, necesito tener _**REVIEWS**_ porque así veo si seguir invirtiendo mi tiempo en esta historia y este fandom. Por favor, es muy feo que sigan una historia pero que no escriban nada, o que pongan 'sigue por favor' y nada más. Me parto la cabeza para hacer esto y les pido que si quieren más, me dejen comentarios. _

_¡Gracias a los que estén aun aquí y a los fieles, bellos de siempre!_

_¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!.. Dependiendo la cantidad de reviews._


End file.
